Seventeen's a family
by staff master
Summary: We all know Ironman, Captain America, Hulk, Wolverine, Spider-Man, etc. But after a life changing experience, seventeen heroes become a formidable team. Also i haven't forgotten httyd but these characters are ones i want to get out there as soon as i can.
1. Prologue

People in this world we live in know that there are Superheroes both on Earth and outside beyond the stars. There are also Villains who dare to battle these heroes by a goal for their desires. The Heroes that are most famous live in the city of New York, but what if I told you all that there were a missing few young Heroes.

These young heroes are only the ages of 16 or 17, all possessing powers that arrived to them in odd ways. They are unknown by what they do or who they are by the Heroes of our world and known by a seldom few amount of Villains, however most villains wish they never crossed their path.

They are in a numbered team of seventeen. They never crossed paths before, all coming from a different place and country. They are known by only their Hero names, even amongst themselves for the most. Some may call them crazy, others call them biological mistakes but they are known as young Heroes by almost everybody. Here are the stories of these young individuals, both their own stories aswell as how they formed and met the world's most dangerous Villains aswell as their own.


	2. The things that scratch

**Author note: This is the first hero of the seventeen and will be the first of sixteen different bios. Also their names will be not be revealed in the bios but if you wish for their names to come out after do comment and I'll see what I can do.**

One would think that growing up in a quite wealthy, Indian family in Jaipur would be the best thing one could imagine. As did a young girl who was the only daughter of that family. She had holly green eyes, pitch black hair, perfect skin, a fit frame and was about five foot five. She was free, spirited, wild, adventurous and quite vain but her mother didn't mind and neither did her father. However, this was all about to change on one single day that collided with sixteen others.

The family where walking in the streets of Jaipur and had just finished shopping. After having their tea, they headed for the lake for a picnic. They had their food and chatted until. They looked out onto the lake for there stood a man with four long mechanical appendages sticking out of his back. The girl had no idea who he was and nor did her mother but the look on her father's face said it all.

"Hello there Kumar, remembered me" said the man who looked like he was dangling from the mechanical arms. "Octavius" stuttered Kumar, the girl's father "Long times no see, how are you old friend" he said with an obvious fear in his voice. Kumar stepped infront of his daughter and wife "Don't harm them please, I beg you" he pleaded.

The man named Octavius then sent one of his mechanical arms at Kumar which wrapped around him and pulled him over and up to him. "Octavius is not my name, it is Doctor Octopus, and your family is not my concern" snapped Ock. "Then what is it" cried Kumar.

"My revenge on you and your company taking my research and using it for the benefit of yourself" he growled and raised another arm up to Kumar's face. The girl gasped at its sight and appearance. It had three metal claws on the end which clamped together to form a claw or pincer. "Daddy" she then screamed.

However, Ock only smiled at the fourteen year old girl before delivering the fatal crush from his claw. He then cackled as he dropped the body onto the ground as blood poured from the dead man's face. "Good bye ladies, my work is done" said Ock who did a bowing action before walking slowly away.

"Let's go my dear" cried her mother who now had tears coming from her face as she pulled her daughter by the arm. But her daughter was overcoming with emotion. She looked cold before screaming in agony, something was happening and her mother backed away from her.

Her eyes had turned from green to icy blue and her hands started to change. Her nails turned milky white and looked more like bone. Their length grew also, each of her hand nails grew to about two and a half inches long with a razor, sword like look to them. Her hands also looked bonier and small spikes appeared on her finger tops. She looked like a wild cat and glared at her prey. Ock had heard the commotion and looked back at the savage looking back at the girl with one of his human fingers pointing at her as he stuttered "Mutant".

The girl pounced and seemed to have developed super human speed, agility and jumping. She clung to Ock's where his arms could not reach. She clawed at his back before an arm grabbed her and threw her off. Ock then turned and ran up a tall, nearby cliff where he knew she couldn't reach him. She growled before shouting "Beware Doctor Octopus, I'll get you and when I do you will feel my fury, the fury of Nails".

Nails then turned her attention back to her mother who just stared at her now mutant daughter. Nails walked over to her with her clawed hands hanging down at her side limply. "Mom I never meant for this and I…" she said before her mother embraced her in a tight hug. "I wouldn't stop loving you if you turned into a tiger" she cried before continuing "Now come into the car, people aren't too keen on mutants as I'm sure you know".

 _Two Years later._

A bank alarm had gone off in Jaipur and man runs outside holding a bag of money. He turned down an alleyway and hid behind a rubbish bin. As the police drive drove passed him, he grinned at his prize, unaware of the danger he was about to face.

Above on the rooftop, a girl with blue eyes and black hair stands. She wore a sleek navy catsuit, black leather boots and a blue, metal ornate belt. Before the man can do anything, she pounced, landing on top of him. The man coughs before pushing her off and takes out a deadly looking knife "A simple good doer I see, what do you think you got over a knife little girl" he sneered. "Ok I got something better than that nail clip" she said as she holds her hand to reveal bone white nails. The nails then extended to form two and a half inch long blades.

Before he can do anything, a single nail swipes out a cuts the knife clean in half. The girl then delivers a single kick that winds the man. "Who, are you" he gasps. "Nails and you're in jail" she said before knocking him out with a punch. Nails then picked him up and carried him over to where the police where, waiting outside. Before they can say anything, she already had hopped onto her Falcon Kestrel motorcycle.

As she drove down past the lake, she saw a man wearing a cape with his face hidden by a helmet. The man the stepped out in front of her. Nail stopped her Falcon and looked at the man. "Excuse me sir, but move" she said. "Now why would I do that, I came for you" he said in a fairly obvious British accent. Nails let her hands grow her nails out before asking him "What would you need me for" to which he waved a hand. Before she could do anything, a blue light coming from above her began to pull her and her bike up into a ship. She looked into the light above her and that was the last thing she saw before passing out.


	3. spiders don't walk, but scuttle

**Author note: so we are onto hero origin number two, who is a switch in gender but his story is much more different. Also quite weird.**

A fourteen year old boy is in a tank or something, ready for an experiment. He had been living a good life in his home in Sidney's outskirts then all of a sudden these men burst into his house and he is abducted.

He looks around and sees a man who looks like Norman Osborn, a man his dad works with. "He is ready sir" says a man. "Perfect, I have wanted to do this for so long and his father dishonoured me so it's only fair pay back" said Norman. The boy then turned his attention back to the tank and noticed it filling up with sleeping gas which was all he saw before passing out.

As he was dreaming, he was partially aware of what was going on. He felt needles, chemicals and something being stuck to his back. That was all he could remember before again blanking out.

When he woke up again, it felt like only an hour when in truth it had been seventeen hours. He looked down his body and found himself wearing only trousers. His legs and arms where restrained and something felt weird about his back like. He looked around and up and nobody was there so he figured now was a good time to break free.

His arms and legs try to break their bonds but could do nothing against them. He then felt something move under him (He was lying down). This wouldn't worry him if it had not been his own movement. He looked tried to move it again and felt like he was moving four individual things. He then heard straps snap and chains break and soon the four objects where above him. He wanted to gasp or scream but knew that would attract unwanted attention. Facing above him where four spider looking legs. The ends looked metal and they were very long. They had three long leg sections each and two short sections at the end where they entered his back he felt. The legs themselves where grey and had small, near invisible hairs on them.

After this, the boy soon realised that these legs where his only chance of escape and took the chance. He mastered their control and had each leg free one of his limbs. After that, he got off the table and was about to hop onto his human legs but something made him walk with his spider legs. He then looked at the door infront of him and tried to cut it open with his legs but failed. Every slash failed and he eventually had enough.

Fed up with the door he then spat at it but then looked at it confused. The door began to fizz and melt where he spat. "Ok, that's disgusting yet cool" he grinned.

He then spat again, this time at the lock and noticed that it wasn't spit but actually his spit mixing with venom in his canines that formed an acid. The door then swung open to allow his walk to freedom.

As he walked down a corridor, he heard footsteps coming towards him. Five men armed with Taser Guns where on one side of the long corridor, behind him was a window, what was on the other side he did not know.

"Prisoner, you will walk with us back to your sell" instructed the lead man who was clearly the biggest and strongest, aswell as probably the fastest and best fighter.

The boy just looked at them and had his hand clenched into a fist before saying "Here is a bit of news for you five, spiders don't walk, THEY SCUTTLE" he shouted before lashing his left front leg at the two men on his right before hitting the two men on the left with the same leg. The lead man armed his gun but the boy already had shot his venom at the gun, causing it to fizz. In fright, the man dropped it and the boy took this opportunity. With his right front leg, he used its metallic end; he rammed his leg through it causing it to spark before blowing up.

The man had expected him to hurt himself in the process but his leg's exoskeleton left it unharmed. "So unless you want to figure out how easily my legs go through your skull then run, faraway" said the boy. "Never" the man called back before picking up another gun of his fallen colleague. They then began their small battle in the corridor, to which nobody somehow heard. The man fired blast after blast at the boy but his four legs helped him dodge. Finally, a Taser blast hit his rear left leg. The boy shuddered a little but that was all. "Bone isn't a great conductor of electricity, but it sure hurts" laughed the boy before hitting the man with the bone part of that leg sending him flying into the wall, knocking him out.

The boy turned his attention back to the window and saw that they were in the desert but also that there was a town on the horizon. He saw an opportunity and took it. Cutting the window open with his leg's end, he jumped out of the hole with his leg's taking the force of the impact of landing on the desert floor.

He only fell about six stories but his legs turned it into five with their length. Without thinking twice, he scuttled across the desert to the town in an attempt to get himself free.

 _Two years later._

The boy, who now went by his codename 'Scuttle', had made a life for himself in Sidney. He had found his family and reunited with them on good terms. He had become a sort of Sidney version of Spiderman and was still a runaway from Oscorp so often had to evade their forces but Oscorp in Australia was his main priority.

He monitored their movements in the nation and anything they did he was sure about or was potentially dangerous; he was there to stop them, often sabotaging their efforts.

One day, in Sidney, he sat upon the top of a tall skyscraper in his superhero uniform. This was a black shirt with a yellow spider design on it, aswell as four holes in the back, and black pants with yellow lines. His boots on his human feet were black and had metal ends. His final addition was metal armbands that covered his lower arm and the top of his palms.

"What brings a hero like you up here" said a voice.

Scuttle was quick to respond and had jumped up from the ledge, spun around to face the mysterious person. His legs hadn't been extended; he had found he could retract them a few days after the incident. "Who wants to know" asked Scuttle who had gotten into a fighting stance.

"Nobody dude, but I need you to come with me" said the man who extended a weird hand that was warty aswell as pale green.

At this sight, Scuttle extended his legs and pointed all four of them forwards at the man. "It's him for sure" he then said and before Scuttle could do anything, a blue light came down and sucked him up into the ship above him, he then passed out with his legs dangling.


	4. states of matter

**Authors Note: Now this story is a little bit different in that it follows two characters as opposed to Scuttle and Nails being a single person. This is explained in the story but, for the bios, this should be the only one too follow the events of two people with their powers (There may be one more).**

It was, in that part of Canada anyways, a day without school. A day when the working parents could take their children with them to work and let them experience their work.

For the owner of a chemical plant, that would mean taking his twin sons while his wife took their younger daughter and son. As they drove to the plant, the twins kept joking with each other much to their father's amusement.

Once at the plant, they got out of their car to only hear a loud explosion from the eastern section of the plant. "Boys, stay with me" said their father to which the twins nodded. They then ran over to the section of the plant which held the various gases and liquids they produced.

Once inside, the twins looked around in awe and wonder of their surroundings. The eldest of the two was fascinated by the liquids he saw with their colours and levels of solidness. The younger on the other hand was interested in the gases by the way the moved and acted.

Soon though their gazes where drawn above, away from the tanks, and at a man who was walking towards them. The twins recognised the figures as Thundra and Klaw, two members of the Frightful Four. "Oh look Klaw seems we found our prize" grinned Thundra. Klaw grunted in agreement and the two walked toward the three. "Boys, run" cried their father who held an arm in front of each of them. No sooner though than he said that than Klaw shot a sound blast at the doors, causing rock and rubble to block the exits. Klaw then picked up their father and Thundra picked up the twins, one for each of her arms. "He cares for the boys Thundra" said Klaw.

"That he does" nodded Thundra before smirking. "Tell us about that chemical formula you're working on or else the boys lose their lives to the chemicals you made". She held each boy over a tank, the eldest over liquids and the younger over gas. "No, please not my sons" cried their father who began to struggle against Klaw.

"Times up for your sons, sorry" laughed Thundra who threw the boys into the tanks they loomed over. The boys cried before the tanks content silenced them.

Their father began to cry but then turned his head back to Thundra before spluttering "You witch, you lowlife hag". Thundra took him off from Klaw and held him up. "I suppose I should make you meet your son's faith but no. We have plans for you."

As Thundra slung him over, herself and Klaw walked away from the tanks and over to the only unblocked exit. "Wizard should have plans for him" Klaw cackled. "For our needs or to make some good money" agreed Thundra.

They threw the man into the back of their truck and drove away from the plant. Soon though, as they were passing a river, they found the road to be deeply flooded. "Blast that, we'll be late for this and this truck won't get through this" sighed Thundra. Herself and Klaw then exited the truck and looked at the flooded but once they got there, the stopped in confusion.

"Thundra" asked Klaw. "Yes Klaw" said Thundra in a confused manner. "When was the last time you saw water go **UP** a hill" he then continued. "Never" she said with slight fear. Then the water began to rise vertically before jetting at the two, knocking them off their feet. "What was that" cried Klaw who then fired a sonic blast at another water blast. "Don't know" said Thundra. The sonic blast had evaporated some of the water and while they thought this was good, it turned out bad. The steam then circled around them and they felt it travel at them at high speed which slightly burned them.

Thundra and Klaw tried to fight back but their physical and sonic attacks proved useless against the untouchable water and steam. The two then fell to their knees and Klaw passed out. Thundra looked up weakly and saw that the steam and water where beginning to circle to form almost identical shapes before they became solid. "Didn't think you could get rid of us that easy" said the younger twin who had turned back from his gas form. "Impossible, you two died, I saw you in those tanks" scowled Thundra. "Perhaps it is impossible in another life but for now, we live and still breathe so deal with it" laughed the elder twin. "You two are nothing" she growled. "No, we are Liquid and Gas, and you're looking at time in a nice comfortable sell" smiled Gas, the younger twin. Liquid then sent a stream of high pressured water at Thundra, knocking her out at last.

 _Two years later._

The twins were sitting on top of their father's house, looking across the garden. With their new powers, their father had specially designed suits that turned with them into their forms. They had experienced changes though over the few years in their physical appearance however and their suits reflected that in a way.

Gas' skin and eyes had turned a bumblebee yellow and his hair had turned honey yellow. Liquid's skin and eyes had turned sapphire blue and his hair had turned indigo. Gas' suit was light blue with yellow stripes and Liquid's was the opposite. The suits were two pieced, with long pants and short arm sleeves. Both suits had belts that matched their hair colour respectively, all had small 'boxes' on them containing various liquids and gases they could use as they found that when they were liquids and gas, they couldn't increase their mass.

As they looked out, they saw a figure out by their oak tree. The two flew (yes they can levitate in their forms) over to the figure and saw him wearing a trench coat and hat to hide his face. "Hello twins, I have come for you, bag 'em guys" said the man. Before the twins could react, a blue light came down a sucked them up. Liquid put up more of a fight but Gas didn't have the strength to do anything to stop it and was sucked up into the ship. Liquid soon followed and passed out.


	5. how does sound gallop

**Authors Note: Ok so now we are onto another female character after going through three male and a single female.**

New Zealand is a country rewound for its natural beauty and scenery. A girl riding a brown horse with a black mane would seem normal, had she not something erupted from the mountain.

The girl's parents were taking residence on holiday in a house for a few months on business. They looked over to the mountain when they heard the loud bang. "Isn't that where our daughter and her horse is" asked the father. "She may be in trouble, come on" replied the mother. They got into their Mercedes Jeep and drove over to the blast sight.

Once there, they stopped their car and went to inspect the incident. Around a corner, they saw the horse and their daughter. She was laughing her head off at a boulder that had been blown to rubble. "I hit it this time guys" she smiled.

"Great job my little sonic blaster" smiled her father who received a shoved from his wife. "Yes dear, it's great but…" she was then interrupted by her daughter pointed her palm at the boulder before saying "Watch this".

Then, from her palm shot forth a sound blast that took the form of green, yellow, purple, orange and blue rings. The multi-coloured blast blew the rock to rubble and to add on to that, the girl lifted a bare foot up before sending it down which directed a sound tremor in the direction of the blown up rock, causing the remains to bounce for a little longer. "Ok now you may continue" she smirked.

"Listen love" said her mother "I know you enjoy your powers and how they are inherited from your grandmother but please try to keep them down, you don't want people to get curious or anything". Her father just smiled before saying "Let her have her fun dear, Sonic just keep it down a bit for your own sake".

"Yes dad" replied Sonic who went by this name rather than her own birth name. Her powers where inherited to one person in every second generation from her mother's side. Sonic never really was a hero, more somebody who liked her powers and had fun with them.

Her horse was her best friend and didn't mind her powers. While he was skittish and even so much as scared about them due to their loud sound and vibration, he eventually became used to them and often he would race through a meadow with Sonic blasting targets.

Sonic had known about her powers for a long time but it was only this year that they had grown in strength and her ability of tremors had come in. The blasts travelled at the speed of sound, obviously, and Sonic herself had become a genius on all things sound related, from either physics or music.

 _Two years later._

Sonic and her family had decided to move to New Zealand for real about a year ago and lived in the same place they had been two years ago, just added on a few extensions.

Sonic had noticed that there was a bit of crime in the area and decided that her fun with her powers where over and she should use them for good. She did just that and had chosen a costume to where. It was a dark pink leather jacket, a black top, a black and pink shirt and black boots. Her horse had become her main mode of travel and was considered the fastest horse ever bred.

The crime in the nearby towns and villages where nothing 'exciting', as what Sonic said, but she knew that they were still hard for the police. Her sound blasts could be altered to have different levels of impact, from stun to 'I-can-rip-a-hole-through-a-mountain', which she did once by accident.

One day though, Sonic was walking her horse in the meadow they came to for peace and saw a mysterious figure under a tree. He was tall and masked, holding only a metal boe-staff.

"Umm, who are you" questioned Sonic as her horse snorted. "Nothing to worry you little lady" smiled the man who then said "Bag her gentlemen".

As if by magic, a blue light came down upon Sonic and her horse, which sucked the two of them up into what appeared to be a cloaked ship. Sonic passed out as did her horse shortly after.

 **Author note: I know this was shorter than the others but the bios are only the beginning.**


	6. To live life, one must be flexible

**Authors note: So I know the last chapter was a bit short, sorry if that displeased you but now it's time for hero number six.**

In a small village in Italy, a young boy was skateboarding. He was known through this English-Italian part of the nation as 'Sling' as no sooner was he in one trick then he would 'sling' into another. Sling worked hard at many sports, skateboarding, gymnastics, swimming, weights, rowing, soccer and etc. so yes he is a bit of an overachiever.

So he loves his Skateboard, almost as much as he loves farming and farm related stuff. One day however, something happened that brought his name Sling into reality

In his village, there is a hill everybody calls the 'Neck Breaker'. It is considered to be suicidal to go down it on a skateboard, or even just go down it. Most vehicles go around it or over it as the other side is quite smooth. Sling decided though that he would dominate the hill that others fear, how stupid that would turn out to be.

Earlier on that day, a lorry carrying chemicals from Austria had crashed and the chemicals had been spilt over a junction that connected four roads, the northern road being the bottom of the Neck Breaker hill. The driver was unharmed and the police closed off the East, West and South roads. The North road was feared by everybody and they believed nobody would be that stupid to go down it.

Sling was unaware of the danger as he stood at the top of the hill. He placed the board on the road and took in a deep breath. He then began his dissent and was confused about the danger of the hill. Then he discovered the reason, it wasn't the hill's steepness but the level of disrepair on the road. Potholes and large stones littered the road but Sling evaded it all. That was until the final bend where before him he saw the police waving at him, shouting 'Stop'. Sling was confused but then saw the glowing chemicals. This lack of focused was enough and the board clipped a large pothole. The wheels stopped and, due to the laws of Physics, sent Sling flying off the board and he landed in the chemicals. They burnt his skin and he screamed. The police got some long crooks from a passing shepherd and pulled Sling away. Sling passed out and was taken to a research facility in a nearby town.

He woke up the next morning and found himself in a hospital bed. He saw his mother at the end; his father was away on farming business in Switzerland. "Hay mom, whats up" chuckled Sling slightly. His mother just stood there, tears pouring from her face. "Mom, whats wrong" asked Sling now slightly. She picked up courage and said "When they pulled you away, they took you to a research lab, amazed you had survived. The chemicals in the truck where unknown except for some which resembled that used in rubber or plastic. Your physical appearance is much the same but your name has now been realised". Sling was confused and looked at his body. He was only wearing shorts but noticed his arm was bent in a 'U' shape. "Mom, what does this mean" he asked. "It means you now have super natural abilities. Your skeleton can hold your shape but it has made your entire body as flexible as a rubber band. You should feel the same though" she said.

Sling sighed and looked at his body. He was called Sling cause of his talents, now it was for something new. After a long pause, he said "Well I suppose that I should be grateful that it could have gone much worse". His mother smiled and helped him to his feet. She was right though, he felt the exact same as before except sometimes when his feet would shake a little and bend accidentally.

 _Two years later._

Sling had kept his life the same. He improved his skills and found his new flexibility to be quite handy. Aswell, he could squash his body to paper thin and had increased endurance. He did help his village out a lot but didn't think of himself as a hero.

One day, he was Skateboard and wearing a purple top with blue jeans and no shoes. He encountered a figure infront of him, quite large that just stopped him. "You're coming with me boy" he said and threw Sling's board away. "No way but the man grabbed him by the head, to which Sling just slunk out of. A blue light then hit him, sucking him up. Sling tried to grab the man who just laughed "You're the one who let go you fool". Then Sling was sucked away before passing out as his body hung like a rag doll.


	7. The things that melt

**Author note: Ok so after a mostly male area bio, time for a female character with a bit more of a fiery personality.**

A girl from Kenya was on holidays in England with her parents for a few weeks and was so far having a good time.

The girl herself was half Kenyan, half English with her mother being from Swindon. She had somewhat dark skin, but it still was a bit white. Her hair was black and her eyes where green. She was currently wearing a pink top and short denim jeans that just went below the knees. She didn't where shoes much but was wearing boots today because of where her dad was taking her and her mother.

They were visiting a nearby old iron works which was still in operation. Her parents where listening to the tour guide but the girl wasn't as such interested until she came to a large open top container of molten ore. The orange glow it gave off intrigued her and she spent the next few minutes gazing at it. The way it moved, how there where some solid parts and how it bubbled made her smile. However, she was about to get to know it a little more personally.

The iron works then experienced an explosion from one of the windows. The girl was blown back a bit but regained it after. She looked up and saw a villain she knew from watching the news, the Living Laser. "Ha-ha, this molten metal will make me unstoppable even against iron man. The other people in the plant had fled, including the girl's parents buts her herself had not. Laser walked over to her and grinned in delight as she stood frozen in fear. "This metal is quite powerful, let me give a better look at it" he cackled before shooting her with an unknown yellow laser that was different from his others.

The laser wrapped around her and she glowed yellow but the laser had pushed her back, knocking her off the path into the liquid ore. She screamed before the ore silenced her. Laser laughed before he walked down and began to tip the containers over, spilling their contents into the channel that would be used to set the ore into casting. The last container, which he pushed the girl into, was tipped over but Laser failed to notice its entire contents. As he walked back, he felt something sting the back of his back of his neck. As he turned around, he gasped in horror, as though watching something from a horror film.

The girl now stood in the channel covered in the molten ore but this was weird. Her clothes had miraculously been undamaged, except her shoes and socks. Her skin now was glowing with the molten ore and some of the solid chunks where in odd places here and there. Her nails had turned dark orange as did her lips. Her eyes were glowing bright yellow and her hair looked the same except it was now light orange with the molten ore design in it.

She walked over to Laser who just backed away from her until he hit a wall. She then smiled and raised a hand, from which a blast of molten ore fired out and began to cover Laser. He tried to move but nothing he could do worked due to the heavy weight of the ore which then hardened. "Careful Laser, you should be careful around things that are molten, such as me" she smirked and walked away from the helpless villain. "You will regret this girl" shouted Laser.

The girl turned around and shot back "The name is Molten, and I don't think I will". She then turned around and walked away. As she did so she began to lose her molten form which turned her skin sort of back to normal except it was now orange.

Her parents were shocked and thankful she survived and nobody, in England or Kenya where scared of her, they more praised her to which she modestly brushed off saying it was nothing.

 _Two years later._

Molten had now taken up her identity as a hero and had taken on a costume, which was only a red shirt, denim sleeveless jacket and denim jeans which didn't burn to her molten form.

As she walked in the countryside of Kenya, she came across a tall female figure that had glowing red eyes. That was all Molten could make out and so walked over to her to question her. "Who are you" she snapped rather rudely. "A person here for a prize, in the form of you" she said before gesturing her hand from the sky down to her. A blue light from above began to suck Molten up towards a ship above her. Molten changed her form to her molten one before passing out.


	8. the animal whisperer

**Author note: So this is my favourite character and one I have wanted to do from the start. This one holds a special place in my heart so without further delay. Also for this chapter I thought I should state some of the writing**

 **I will state which language but if a character isn't speaking English, then their speech will be** _LIKE THIS_ **for human speech and** _LIKE THIS_ **for animals.**

A lion was lying trapped under some nets. "Well that will make a nice addition" said one of the hunters. "Kraven should like this one" said another. The five men laughed but were unaware that in truth, the hunters had chosen Botswana as a poor hunting area. From behind a bush, two emerald eyes peered, glaring at the men. The boy that the eyes belonged to move around to and faced the Lion, bound by a net. The beast growled but the boy hushed him as he set pulled out a knife to untie the Lion before the men came out of the tent.

With the beast soon free, it roared in thanks and ran off. The boy slotted his knife into its scabbard. The men then came out of the tent and looked at the boy, scared and confused by him yet recognised him.

The boy was known as Fossil and wasn't normal. He wore a light yellow shirt, tan trousers, no shoes or socks, a brown waistcoat-like vest and a tan coloured safari hat. He carried a knife and had stolen a knife which was now slung across his side in a scabbard. His skin and eyes were emerald green whereas his hair was lime coloured. Nobody, not even himself, knew what or who he was. All anybody knew was that he arrived in Botswana two years ago and was freeing any animal he could and attack poachers. When people tried to capture him, the animals in the area attacked them, even animals like a zebra and lion worked together to protect Fossil.

The hunters looked at the boy and cried "FOSSIL! Whats he doing here" they said. "Doesn't matter, take him out" said the men and they took out their swords, spears and rifles. Fossil looked at them and growled. He unhooked his knife and held it in his green hands. The first man shot a bullet at the boy's hands but Fossil reacted with a quick leap in the air and landed on a nearby tree, which he held onto. Fossil held onto the branch with his knife embedded to offer support and crouched down, with his hands holding onto the branch. He then started to roar, chirp, hiss, click, squawk and other incredibly realistic animal sounds. The men gazed in fright as animal after animal began to arrive. Snakes, lions, zebras, antelopes, giraffes, elephants and so on all cornered the men. The animals then made a straight path to which Fossil walked down, his knife spinning in his fingers.

The men had fright in their eyes and Fossil was delighted. He may be human himself, but after being with animals for two years, he saw humans as filthy, selfish beings that he didn't want to reconnect with. Fossil then spoke something that astonished the men "Alright you filth, get yourselves and your weapons off my Kalahari" snapped Fossil. The first man spoke then in Portuguese merely to annoy the boy " _You can't understand me and even if you could you couldn't make us leave you relic"._ Fossil grinned and said " _I can and go or I will"._ The man took a step back and said "What will you do to us" he said with worry. Fossil smiled and petted a nearby cheetah "My carnivorous friends do need to eat now don't they".

The men understood this and fled in their truck. Fossil then told the animals to part and went back to his nearby hut. Fossil looked in the river and saw a crocodile looking at a baby giraffe drinking. Fossil ran over and placed himself between the two animals before saying " _No, this young animal must grow, should she grow older and cross your path again is unknown but let her grow strong so you both see the stronger"_. The crocodile growled but listened to Fossil and slunk back into the murky water. The giraffe's mother nudged Fossil in a way of thanks to which Fossil said " _I cannot protect you from all threats, but the ones I can I will_ ". The giraffe nodded and took her daughter with her away from the water of many teeth.

As Fossil walked back to his hut, he saw a figure, cloaked and had two amber eyes peering out. The green boy growled and pointed his halberd at the figure "Get off my land" he snapped. "Do not fear me, one of a thousand and more voices, I am only here to collect you" she said. Fossil was a bit taken by this and saw above him a ship. A blue light then pulled him off the ground. He growled and snarled; slicing his knife at the light but was pulled up higher. The animals around all looked as their friend was taken away. Fossil passed out and was left unconscious in the ship with his halberd and knife. The animals came over and looked at the figure. They roared, hissed, stomped their hooves, hooted and any other form of aggression at her. Even all the nearby insects and other small animals had come over, many spitting at her. The woman ignored them and went up to her ship. Unknown to her, a few small insects and arachnids had snuck on board and went into Fossil's clothing to hide. The other animals just watched as the ship took off, taken Fossil with them.


	9. sparking wings

**Author note: Ok so time for another two birds-one stone story. This one however is a lot different from the matter twins (yes that's what I call them).**

"Glitch, hurry up" said a boy who adjusted his glasses as the boy he referred to as Glitch was working on a machine. "Relax, this will work Raven" said Glitch.

Glitch and Raven were the sons of two different British farmers, Raven was Welsh and Glitch was English, and long-time friends. Glitch had been born with his powers whereas Raven was a mutant and got his powers two years ago.

Raven had developed binocular vision and had the ability to grow two large black bird-like wings out of his wings. His wings were also incredibly strong, capable of lifting 100 tons and could deflect the strongest bullets. He wore glasses, an Asian designed black and white shirt and jeans with no shoes. He was very wary and cautious of what happened in his life and often took life on the safe side.

Glitch was part of a much more wealthy family than Raven, not to say Raven was a poor farmer's family just not as wealthy as Glitch. Glitch had the ability from birth to control small electrical objects but as time went on his powers increased too much larger machines and could tap into any device on the planet that worked off electricity. He had brown pants and a blue t-shirt and brown boots. He was more lively and excited than Raven so the two polar opposites helped each other.

Raven stood and watched as Glitch worked on his machine. Aswell as his powers over technology, Glitch had a photo graphic memory and could project his thoughts as blue prints. Glitch was working on a machine to improve their crop farming. "It's going to blow up man" said Raven, as the voice of reason. "Nonsense" retorted Glitch "When does anything I make go wrong".

"Do you want your list in chronological or alphabetical order" sighed Raven as he ran his hand through his feathers. "Shut up bird boy" snapped Glitch. "Says the human laptop" smirked Raven. The two glared at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Ok, ok, let's get this machine to the field" smiled Glitch. Raven rolled his eyes as he flew alongside Glitch who was driving his family's quad bike with a trailer holding the machine. The stood in a small field with some failed yet still standing crops.

"Ok let's test this thing out" said Glitch who unveiled his creation. Raven turned his head in confusion at the sight. It was a robot with caterpillar tracks for locomotion. It had a tall thin body and a head on a long neck, the head looked like a telescope. It had four arms; the bottom arms had a sickle blade and a pair of clippers. The top two had a three fingered hand and a vacuum like thing. On the back was a trailer covered up by a tarpaulin.

"So what do you think crow boy" said Glitch rather confidently. Raven just looked at it, with an open mouth, pointing finger and dropped wings. "I have. No words" he finally said. Glitch laughed and started the robot.

The robot began to slice the crops, put them into the bag and so on. It went well for a while. "Well, it does work and it has…." Raven was cut off midsentence after the robot began to spark and splutter. "I spoke to soon" said Raven and shielded himself and Glitch with his wings. They then heard a loud 'BOOM' and felt stuff bounce off Raven's wings.

The two then peered out from their feathery shield and looked at the damage. The top half of the machine had blown up and the parts where littered around the place. Glitch looked at it but then he and Raven spun their heads in the direction of the sound of slow clapping.

"Well done little men" said an incredibly large man who then said "Bag 'em". A blue light fell from a ship and sucked Glitch up who passed out before he could react. Raven dodged the rays and flew straight at the man who was wearing a hat and trench coat. Raven avoided a few fists the man threw at him but in the end he got caught off guard as his left wing was grabbed by the man's huge hands and Raven was thrown to the ground. He looked up at the man before becoming too tired to remain awake and passed out.


	10. the gems the mind penetrates

**Author note: So I've done grouped characters, but none have been just female and only one has been a relation, which is until now.**

"Ok mind reader, you got me out here" snapped a girl. "Relax Crystal, all you and your family is visiting us for a few days" smiled the other girl. "I suppose Hypnotize" said Crystal "I'm just not keen on large cities and New York is one of them".

Crystal and Hypnotize are mutant cousins. Both had gotten their powers two years ago and had begun to call themselves by their hero names, as did everybody else. Crystal had green eyes and brown hair whereas Hypnotize had blond hair and blue eyes. They were some similarities in appearance but just a few. Hypnotize lived in New York City on the out skirts in a rather large house whereas Crystal lived in Portugal. Both parents were of Irish origin so their first language was English.

Crystal's powers where the ability to turn her skin into a flexible, diamond strong and like substance, aswell as her hair into the same substance. Her other ability was the power to shoot multi-coloured light energy blasts that could rip through steel at high pressure or light a candle at low. Hypnotize had opposite type of powers. Where Crystal was about the physical, she was about the mental. She was a telepath, had a photo graphic memory and if somebody gazed in her eyes for long enough, and then she could hypnotize them. Also, she was a strategist, capable of detecting a pattern or anticipating others moves.

"I'm bored" groaned Crystal as Hypnotize flicked through a book. "I told you we can go into the city, its New York, who doesn't want to see this city" pointed out Hypnotize. "I don't like large cities, they are too big and intimidating" pointed out Hypnotize. "You didn't mind Cork, Dublin, Galway or Belfast when we were in Ireland" smiled Hypnotize. "Well those cities aren't so large" pouted Crystal.

Finally, Hypnotize had an idea. "There is a lake not too far from here; whats say we head off over there" she smiled. Crystal like the idea and the two headed off.

Once they arrived at the lake, they were then baffled as to what to do. "Hmm, bet you I can create a huge wave" grinned Crystal. Hypnotise then followed with "Deal, make it go over that tree" said Hypnotize who pointed to the largest tree on the bank. Crystal readied herself and took on all the energy she could.

On an outcrop above them, a man with silver hair watched, grinning and thinking about the perfect time to strike. "Soon now, soon I will have snatched and gone without any trouble" he said to himself.

Crystal meanwhile, had fired the largest energy blast she had ever fired. The rainbow coloured blast not only sent the water high above the Tree, but evaporated a good bit of the lake. The girls exchanged glances but soon Hypnotize burst into laughter. Crystal would have also laughed but the blast had taken a lot out of her and she was resting her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

Then, Hypnotize turned around and saw a figure who stared at them, smirking. His face was mostly hidden and he wore a cloak to hide his body and clothes. "Got 'em guys, no bag 'em" he said and a blue light came down, sucking the two girls up. Hypnotise had tried to pierce his mind but something blocked it. That was all before she and her cousin passed out.


	11. the blades that strike

**Author note: So after all the characters we have had, I think that another, more original and unique character should be in order. And guess what, I believe that this character is that so without any delay.**

A boy in Scotland was sitting under a tree. He was bored out of his mind as he looked onto Loch Ness. Nothing could intrigue him and he didn't know what to do.

The boy's parents and family lived in a relatively large house near the Loch so he came up here often to relax and get away from the world. Today however, he came up for something exciting and didn't know what to do.

The boy was known as Knight because of his powers he was born with. It is unknown where his powers came from but he just had them. He had the ability to morph energy into an unknown yellowish white energy which could be shaped into the form of any medieval weapon he wanted. He tried guns before but couldn't form them. His favourite weapons where a halberd, axe, mace, long sword, short sword, bill hook, flail, crows beak, dagger, round sheild and falx. His weapons had a few limitations though.

He could only form two weapons at a time and he couldn't throw his weapons. He tried when he first got his powers but couldn't so didn't bother with shurikens, bows, bolas, crossbows, slingshots and so on. Aswell as his weapons, he was immune to the dangerous effects energy. His green eyes and black eyes clashed with his energy Knight said. He also had training in the arts of his weapons on how to use them but used plastic versions. Weight wasn't an issue when it came to holding the weapons but they were as deadly as anything else.

The weapons themselves could cut through pretty much anything but if Knight let go of them at any point, they would fade away to nothing. His weapons could also function as solids, such as his shields, maces and hammers. Aswell, his shield could disintegrate anything that touched it if Knight should wish.

His powers however, couldn't even cure his boredom as he looked onto the Loch. He picked up a rock and threw it into the Loch and watched it as it sunk. Nothing that happened ever excited him and he wanted adventure. His town knew about his powers but he never was a hero. Nothing happened to make him one and that annoyed him.

He knew that there were places in other parts of Scotland and also England, Wales and both North and Republican parts of Ireland that could use somebody with his skills but his mother was against the idea of anything harming him.

He noticed on the road that ran by the Loch there was a fallen tree blocking it and some locals trying to move it. He sighed and decided to walk over to help them. As he walked, he formed a large axe in his hands.

The locals saw him there and smiled. One said "Awrite Knight, ye haur tae help us". Knight smiled and replied "Wi' mah axe and all". They then set to work on the large fallen tree. One man arrived with a lorry with a crane on it to carry the logs away to be sold. Knight was chopping through each section with no effort at all and a clean strike. He didn't even damage the road, stopping as soon as the axe made the cut.

The log was cut and the men let Knight be off while they loaded the logs up into the lorry. Knight smiled before waving to the men and saying "See ye lads" he said to which they replied "Ye tae Knight an' cheers fur everything".

Knight sprinted back to the loch and forgot about his boredom. Instead of going back to his tree, he instead walked around the Loch's perimeter to take in his home's natural beauty.

He wasn't long into his walked when he quickly stopped directly infront of a flame blast. He looked around and saw a man who torched some of the trees with fire from his hands. Knight growled and formed a pole hammer in his grasp "Whit ye think ye bin daein". The man replied in an Australian accent "Only here for you mate". A blue light came down suddenly and sucked Knight up into it, which made him lose concentration and his weapon faded. That was all he did before losing full consciousness.


	12. multiple horns

**Author note: So I think we have had too many 'natural' power gains so time for another, experiment. This time with a little more crashes.**

The men who passed the boys cell ran in fright. Though the boy was in restrains, he still growled at them. Only two years ago had the experiment when he was fused with the D.N.A of a good number of animals, such as a goat, crab, cheetah and rhino.

The boy was referred to, and he also referred to himself, as Ram. He currently wore the same black trousers and green t shirt he wore when they captured him from his home in Cork, Ireland. He had no idea where he was but had heard those two years ago, on the day the experimented on him, they did it on a girl and a boy, and the boy had escaped though on the following day. The girl was only a few cells down but Ram never had seen her. He knew the people called her Split but didn't know why.

Ram himself was super modified. He could run sixty miles an hour, had increased stamina, super strength of twenty tons and had a near-indestructible skeleton, particularly his skull. However, those features are dangerous on their own, his most famous features where on his skull and was how he got his name. He had two retractable, seven inch long, straight horns on his head that could rip a hole through a tank. His skeleton, speed and strength left him the ability to break brick or solid metal walls. This often let him escape but he never got far compared to the other boy. Today however was different, Ram said to himself he just needed help and knew where to get it.

He had been slicing the restraints with his horns for about a week and finally they were weak enough to break which he planned to do that night. His blond curly hair was often pulled by guards to annoy him but Ram promised he would escape before getting revenge.

Night came and the security was more outside than inside. Ram knew this and silently broke his bounds. With his arms and legs free, he walked over to the door which he knocked down with a single head-butt. He crept down the corridor and looked around the different cells before finding the girl he was looking for. He looked through the blue glass that she was kept in and saw her held up in a corner, wearing a collar around her neck, which Ram presumed to be to restrain her powers.

The girl was wearing a pink shirt and a dark red skirt. She wore brown, fluffy boots and had black hair. She looked up at Ram who was walking towards a faraway wall.

Ram once at the wall, arched forwards and sprinted at the glass containment. Glass splintered and the girl held a hand above her face and looked at the horned boy, who looked only slightly older than her. Ram then spoke "You alright?" She nodded a little wary of him but was surprised when he offered her a hand. "Your name is Split correct, I need your help to get out of this hell joint". The girl then spoke "Ok but first get this collar off me".

Ram obliged and cut it with his left horn. The collar split open (no pun intended). Split twisted her neck to get the feeling back. "That's better. Your Ram right, I've heard about you. You're the one who keeps trying to break out". Ram laughed and spoke out "Well that is true, now I got help from you".

The two then ran out from the cell block up to the roof. Ram was confused why Split was taking him up there but she said "Trust me; you're going to love this". Ram accepted her word and after twenty flights of stairs, they reached the top. Ram ended up having to carry Split on his back up the last eleven flights. Once at the top, Ram spoke up "So whats your plan".

Split grinned and pointed to the right side of the building, the back of it. "We are going down that side, the only side without guards on it" she said. Ram meanwhile had gone white "How are we going down that?! Can you fly or something you, wherever you come from" he burst out. "Holland, is where I'm from Irish boy. However, judging by where we are I think we are in Australia" she smiled and pointed South where Ram turned to see the city of Sidney. "Oh, anyways, how are we getting down" he asked. "Simple" said Split and sat on the unguarded edge of the building, hanging her legs down "Hold onto them".

Ram was cautious but followed on and was now dangling for his life. Then Split did something he didn't think of. Split began to clone herself and her copies clung to her legs, lowering Ram down the side. Soon he reached the bottom and watched as Split formed back her clones into the one at the bottom and she stood next to Ram. "Ok, so we going horn head" she joked and ran off into the night. "Right behind the human copy machine" smiled Ram as he ran alongside her, well it was more of a light jog for him.

They reached Sidney the next morning and where about to continue when they saw a cloaked man in front of them. He held his hand out and rock began to rise behind the two. "If found them so let's bag 'em" he said. A shot of blue light hit the two and sucked them up into the ship. Before Ram was knocked unconscious, he noticed that on top a building was another figure with four long things sticking out his back and he was also being sucked up. That was the last thing he saw before passing out.

 **Author note: For the people who read the first few chapters, and then this should make sense to you. For others then I don't know what to say except read my second chapter to understand this story a bit better.**


	13. what is truly rocky in life

**Author note: So I feel and I think others may feel that all the heroes are to specialized and have no real skill. To answer this is this chapter's hero but he still has powers, just a little rockier in name.**

One word describes Alaska, cold. However, a mutant there never minded it. He is known as Rubble, one because of his powers and appearance and two because his dad owns a Quarry that is near the border line with Canada. Rubble lives in a southerly part of Alaska, inland.

He got his powers two years ago and that gave him some alterations. He developed super strength; the ability to lift five hundred tons is no easy feat. He has high endurance and stronger skin, muscles, bones and organs. This did take effect on his appearance. His skin and eyes are now granite grey and his hair is dark grey. This earned him the name Rubble but he doesn't mind and in his community, he is actually quite liked which is odd for a mutant.

He spends most of his time either on mountains, in forests, near lakes or in the quarry. He often helps the men and their vehicles which get stuck in some of the softer areas of the road to the quarry. He is claimed a hero but is too modest to admit it.

One day however, as he made his way down to the quarry, a large figure came out of one of the mine shafts. Rubble sprinted his way down the road to the figure. Once there, he found it to be a man he saw on the news as the Absorbing Man.

Absorbing Man looked at Rubble and laughed "They sent a little, grey skinned kid to stop me. Run home little boy" he laughed. Rubble clenched a fist before throwing a massive punch at the Absorbing Man, sending him flying into the quarry cliffs.

Absorbing Man came off the wall, crashing onto the ground, sending dust flying up. "That was a mistake" he snarled before grabbing onto the bucket of an excavator. He absorbed the metal and faced Rubble before the two ran at each other.

Though Absorbing was older and maybe more experienced, Rubble was above being equal to him. He was younger, faster and more nimble and could stand the blows that occasionally hit him. His punches where clearly causing more pain to Absorbing Man than his own punches where doing to Rubble

Absorbing Man had enough and put some distance between himself and Rubble, which he then followed by unhooking his wrecking ball off his back with its long chain. He swung the ball at Rubble, sending him flying into a nearby digger, denting its bucket. Rubble regained focus and jumped out of the bucket which was followed a second after by the wrecking ball.

Rubble avoided, narrowly, every blow the wrecking ball was sent for him. Finally, Rubble had enough. He grabbed the end of the wrecking ball and swung the chain, to which Absorbing Man was still holding, over his head onto the ground over and over again. After seventeen swings, he finally let go while it was swinging, sending Absorbing Man flying towards the wall, sending a large chunk of the cliff falling on top of him, trapping him with only his head showing. "Stay there until the authorities arrive, I advise that" smirked Rubble.

He then left the stricken villain and began to walk out of the quarry. Once he reached the bottom of the hill however, a man stood who was cloaked but something was shining off him. "You are coming with me young one" he said in a Russian accent. Rubble was confused and tired, which is never a good combination, so snapped back "Make me". The man had his face hidden but a clear smile could be seen. Then, a blue light came down sucking the boy up. Rubble tried to punch his way out, which of course did nothing. He kept this up until he finally passed out.


	14. hidden perch

**Authors note: Finally, we have the last bio and this one was by far the hardest to make a story for. Nevertheless, I persevered and here it is. After this story, it's on to the group stories of the teens.**

A boy sat in his kitchen, looking out onto his field. His father had gone on a business trip and his mother was at a friend's. All his siblings where in colleague and to add to that, none of his friends where there to talk to. He decided to take his olive Toyota 'Land Cruiser 40' out for a drive off road. He then vanished from the kitchen with the keys to the driver's seat of the Land Cruiser.

The boy was known as Shadow and, as you have probably guessed, has the ability to teleport from place to place in a single second. His limit of teleporting is a five mile radius. He got his powers from birth from his grandfather on his dad's side. He has blue eyes and ginger hair. He grew up in the mountains in Austria. His dad allowed him to drive off road in the jeep. Though the Toyota was quite old, Shadow was quite fond of it and looked after it dearly.

As Shadow drove along the road towards the opening for the off road opening, he was deep in his thought. He was in his nearest village, a hero as he once helped with a burning home. He used his powers to get some equipment and save a large family.

However, Shadow never could enjoy his powers as his father said that they were a gift and not a toy. Shadow did accept this but he wished that sometimes he could use his powers for his own amusement. Today however, it was him and his jeep and that would suffice him.

As he entered the off road, he noticed that it was empty which pleased him greatly. He drove down the road at a modest speed, looking at the scenery and the wildlife, noticing a few large raptor birds and some deer. He drove on and eventually came to an area of the track he loved and turned off to go down to it. He stopped his jeep in front of a rock face before rolling a large boulder out of the way. After driving into a long tunnel, he parked up and rolled the boulder back into its place from the outside before teleporting back in. Little did he know that two eyes watched him as he went into the tunnel.

As he drove down the tunnel, he finally saw a light that signalled his safe haven. He parked his jeep on an area of flat, smooth rock before going to look around.

His area was in a single word, beautiful. It was large area of a cliff which had a waterfall going over it. The area where the waterfall had moist rock and moss with flowers of all colours in it. The area without the waterfall was even better. It was the greenest grass with a few rocks here and there. The trees where perfect and the flowers on the bushes where stunning. Shadow named it 'Hidden Perch' as only he knew about it.

He used Hidden Perch as a safe haven to get himself away from badgering people and his fans, which he loathed in having. He also used it to test his powers and to train. The only animals that could ever access the Perch were any animal that bore wings. The way Shadow came in was only known to him and to climb down or up to the Perch was suicidal, unless you could fly or teleport. The views were also splendid. You could see green hills, fabulous forests and woods, the village and the houses that surrounded it.

Shadow smiled as he gazed out onto the town below. Although it drove him crazy at times, this little place on the foot of the mountains of Austria was home and his life.

Suddenly, Shadow felt something that made his hairs on the back of his neck and arms stand up. He looked around and saw a figure that was cloaked but held a limb body over his shoulder. The body belonged to a now unconscious Sling but Shadow didn't know this. "Come with me" said the figure. A blue light came down but Shadow was quick to respond and teleported out of its clutches.

"If you want me, you got to catch me first" he laughed and the chase began. The ray kept trying to snag him but it was useless and could not snatch him. Shadow of coarse was only toying with it, laughing and saying "Come on, come on nearly there" before teleporting and saying "Oh, so close, come on, try again". Shadow though, did eventually make a mistake. He teleported on top of his jeep but when he tried to teleport again, his foot got caught on the rigging on top, tripping and landing him inside the jeep. The ray did get him and sucked both him and his jeep up. Shadow tried to teleport again but he passed out before he got the chance.

The man then let the ray take Sling up to join him and boarded the ship. He then talked through a communicator to the rest of his team saying "it's done, we got the last one" before flying off to the meeting point. The plans for the seventeen teens had begun and they now had the full board.

It was time to start the games.


	15. First Meeting

**Author note: Finally the bios are finished and now we can move onto the teams. Before we get onto the action, we must first see why they were being collected and who is behind it, but I think maybe some people know. If not then stay tuned.**

Above a green island, in the Caribbean Sea, twelve ships joined together to make one large ship. From all parts of the ship, seventeen different colour lights shot down and lowered seventeen people.

Nails was in the navy beam,

Scuttle was in the silver beam,

Gas was in the yellow beam,

Liquid was in dark blue beam,

Sonic was in the pink beam,

Molten was in orange beam,

Fossil was in the green beam,

Rubble was in the grey beam,

Sling was in the gold beam,

Glitch was in the light blue beam,

Raven was in the black beam,

Ram was in the copper beam

Split was in the purple beam,

Hypnotise was in the red beam,

Crystal was in the white beam and

Shadow was in the olive green beam.

All the young heroes were placed in a wide circle, one at each point. Their vehicles, horse and weapons were placed in the middle of the circle and for the first time in a long while, they woke up after the beams put them on their feet. All had their powers retracted and they looked at each other in deep suspicion, Fossil being the most wary after him not being with humans for a long time. A hologram then appeared from the centre and all of them recognised the figure.

Magneto.

"Good evening young heroes, I bet you are curious to know why you are here. My answer is simple. I want you to know that you have been placed in a game where you will face three rounds of opponents as a team. However, it is not whether you beat these teams you will leave this island, but if you can look at yourselves and find your unknown powers that exist inside you all. Find them before you meet your ends. Let the games begin" Magneto finished the speech before vanishing. The seventeen then where free to move but one of them was scarred, confused and unsure so he ran.

The others watched as Fossil ran on all fours with ease and faster than if he were on two legs. He ran at the centre of the circle and grabbed his knife which was followed by him snarling and growling like a wild animal. He then lunged at Gas, pinning him to the floor and raised his knife. Gas was quick to respond and turned into a thick yellow gas which left Fossil confused but his delay was long enough. Rubble and Ram soon had him pinned to the floor where he snarled and started rambling on in African. They all looked at him in confusion to which he sighed.

He tried to speak to them in French, then Spanish, then Portuguese and a few unknown languages before he finally spoke in English "Get off me you blithering idiots" he snarled. "Really, and let you kill us, I don't think so" joked Sling.

Fossil looked at the others and then look rather sheepish. Ram and Rubble let him go and he got up to which he followed with "I apologize for my barbaric behaviour, haven't been around humans in a long time, unless my reflection and hunters count" he sighed. The others looked at him warily but accepted his story, except for Nails and Molten who had their doubts about the green skinned boy.

"Well then, I suppose we should get moving" smiled Shadow who then began to teleport and load the weapons and equipment into his Toyota. The others helped him but Fossil remained to the side, chatting with Sonic's horse.

Then Split said to the others "Ok, green hair there is slightly gone mad, he is talking to an animal" to which the others agreed.

Soon though, the jeep was loaded and the got onto their respective modes of transport.

Nails climbed onto her motorcycle with Crystal on the back. Glitch and Sling got onto the quad. Sonic and Split go onto Sonic's horse. Shadow and Rubble sat in the front of the Toyota. Liquid and Knight sat in the back while Fossil perched himself on the roll cage, holding on with his hands and feet. Scuttle, Gas, Ram and Raven all where either running or flying alongside the vehicles.

The convoy travelled for most of the day and eventually came to a river on the island so decided to camp there for the night. Knight and Rubble gathered wood so Molten could start a fire. Meanwhile, Liquid, Nails and Fossil where downstream to collect fish for their dinner.

Fossil was walking behind the other two with his safari hat covering his eyes. Liquid felt sorry for Fossil but decided came up with an idea to figure him out. Nails was also curious about Fossil, aswell as the others but they seemed nice for the most part according to her.

Soon they arrived at the edge of a river teaming with fish. Nails walked into the river as Liquid altered the flow of the stream to cause them to swim towards her where she would stab them and throw them onto the bank. Fossil was a little discomforted by the situation. He wasn't a vegetarian but couldn't kill another animal.

A long silence passed by until Nails finally spoke "What do you two think Magneto meant when he said unknown powers". Liquid shrugged and Fossil decided not to say anything in case he got told off, again. Liquid then spoke up "Maybe we have hidden powers within us". Nails smiled but was still uncertain.

Back at the camp, the others were making the fire and sorting the equipment out. Aswell as their vehicles, weapons and animal, they were also giving equipment such as tents, camping gear, cooking utensils, fire lights and fuel for their vehicles.

They toiled away for a long while setting up the tents but soon they were set up. Scuttle, Ram and Split where working together as they found out they were 'created' by the same people. Everybody was pretty much friends with each other which worked out for the best.

As darkness began to fall, the three returned from the river with a full batch of fish, and a very nauseous looking Fossil. Molten had a fire soon started though and Rubble surprised everybody with his cooking skills.

They sat around the fire, eating their surprisingly delicious dinner. Liquid decided to put his plan into action and stood up before saying "Hay guys, I think that maybe we should get to know each other a little better". Ram looked at him confusion before saying "What ya' mean Liquid, that is your name right". Glitch looked at Ram with complete confusion as to how he could be so stupid. Liquid looked at him with an eye brow raised but explained "Well, just go around and state who you are, where you come from, what can you do and anything else".

The others smiled in agreement and so Liquid began.

"Hello, I'm Liquid, I come from Canada and I can turn into and manipulate Liquids". Ram understood and eagerly went next.

"Hi, I'm Ram, I come from Ireland and I have increased speed, strength, stamina, skeletal structure and two horns that rip through steel" he smiled. Scuttle grinned and went next.

"Hallo, I'm Scuttle, I come from Australia and I have four spider-like legs out my back that are incredibly strong, fast, having metal tips and I can shoot out acidic venom from my mouth". Everybody now understood and soon it began to flow.

"Hay, I'm Nails, I come from India and I have steel cutting long nails and am incredible at martial arts if I do say so myself".

"Hi, I'm Sonic, I come from New Zealand and I can fire sound blasts from my hands and tremors from my feet". The others followed on with their stories until it came to the last person, Fossil.

"Hi, I'm Fossil, I come from Ireland but I lived in Brazil for a year before living in Botswana for the last two and I can speak any language of any animal, alive or extinct".

The others where a bit confused but smiled. Nails, however, was struggling to hold in laughter. Fossil saw this and his head sunk down, with his hat covering his eyes before saying "I'll go and check on the animals". With a sigh, he got up and went over to Sonic's horse and his many insect/arachnid stow-away.

Once he was gone out of sight, Nails burst out in an uncontrollable laughter but stopped after getting hit in the head by one of Sonic's low pressured sound blasts. "Ouch, what was that for" snapped Nails. The others gave her a 'are you serious' look before Liquid burst out. "You laughed at Fossil! What was that about" he snapped back. Nails looked at the others confused "It's his powers, duh. We all have great powers but he just can talk and has a pretty little knife. If anything he is a mere burden for the rest of us" she said confidently.

Sonic looked at her before shouting back "He is still part of this group and so what if his powers aren't as great as ours, maybe he will get better powers after these new ones Magneto was on about come in". Sling then added to it "He has also been secluded from people with the exception of poachers that try to kill his animals. He doesn't know us and is probably shy, scared and untrusting in us". Nails looked down in slight embarrassment before adding "He tried to kill Gas when he first got lose and probably would try it on the rest of us". The others just glared at Nails but Gas then retorted "That only proves Sling's theory".

Still angry with Nails, they all went to bed and saw Fossil go into his with his hat still covering his face. Little did anybody notice that, not even Hypnotise, a figure departed their tent and ran off into the dense forest.

Next morning, everybody was in good spirits after breakfast when Nails apologised for her actions last night. Nobody wanted to wake Fossil though, as he was still in his tent but then, about an hour after breakfast, Shadow spoke to Scuttle "Fossil has been in that tent all morning, you mind getting him". Scuttle obliged and went to get their green companion. The others were only finished loading up when they saw Scuttle running on his spider legs over to them shouting "Fossil's gone!"


	16. the first discovery

**Author note: So second chapter of the group set and we have lost a character. Where has Fossil gone and are the reasons he left as visible as they appear. And will our young heroes find their true powers. Keep reading to find out.**

The others were still trying to get their heads around Scuttles recent statement. Knight spoke first and said "Whit dae ye mean he is gain, th' wee lad will gie himself killed".

"Well he isn't in his tent, I checked the river and where we kept the animals, his bugs are also gone" sighed Scuttle. "He has insect pets?" asked Shadow. "Well, they stowed away in his jacket. He has four scorpions, three rhino beetles and six hornets" said Split who then followed up with "But that isn't our biggest concern, I say that we split up into teams four with each team taking either the north, south, east or west of the island".

They agreed and made the teams as equal as possible. Gas, Nails, Glitch and Sling went south. Scuttle, Ram, Crystal and Molten went west. Rubble, Raven, Sonic and Hypnotize went east. Shadow, Split, Liquid and Knight went north. The people with forms of transportation took them respectively.

 _On the south._

As the team drove on, with Glitch and Sling on the quad, Gas flying and Nails on her bike, they looked into the trees with a long silence looming. Eventually, Gas broke it "Of all the colours he had to be, it had to be green". The others chuckled lightly but agreed. The dense foliage was all different shades of green and would make Fossil even more difficult to spot if he was even there.

Soon though, they arrived on a beach which they all groaned at. "Great, doubt he is here anyways" moaned Sling. They then decided to scan the beach in hopes of finding something.

"Anything boys" called Nails. "Nothing" they said in unison. They had been looking for an hour but eventually decided to take a break and stopped by the vehicles. "Man, where is he" sighed Sling. "How can he hide this well" said Glitch and Nails in unison. "I'm not surprised to be honest" said Gas. The others looked at the matter changing twin with bewilderment.

Gas sighed before explaining "For one, his skin is green so that is hard enough as it is but he has lived two years of his most elder life in the wild so probably picked up several tips from the animals living there and the migrating ones. It's natural for him to be accidently stealthy". The others had to agree but decided that his disappearance was rather annoying.

As they got up from their break, to start their research, they heard a voice in their head. "Guys, get over to the west team as fast as possible" said the voice which belonged to Hypnotize. "How are we hearing you" said Gas which got him an attempted slap from Nails but her hand passed through him, as he had turned to several coloured gases that looked like him.

"Don't matter, just hurry" Hypnotize transmitted before she went away from their thoughts. The four understood and headed off towards the camp where they would turn west. As they drove, or flew in Gas' case, four pairs of eyes watched them, accompanied by their broad grins.

 _Meanwhile, on the east side._

The others on the north side where having about as much luck as those on the south. The dense foliage, green scenery made it hard to even tell if Fossil was there or not. Though, they were thankful for Shadow's jeep. Shadow and Split were in the front with Knight and Liquid in the back.

"This is hopeless guys, he isn't here" groaned Split and the others were tempted to agree but decided not to give up hope. Soon they arrived on a long green plain with low grass and a few small hills here and there. They were a bit surprised as they expected the island to be fully rainforest; a green plain didn't come into mind for them.

They stopped the jeep on the edge and decided to hide it in the density of the trees. Once that was done, the four walked out, a bit wary. Liquid had his hands on his belt; Knight had formed a short sword and small mace, Split had made three clones that walked behind them and Shadow was looked around in anticipation. The further they walked away from the jungle, the more nervous they became.

Knight eventually spoke "Alrecht Lads, I weel admit, thes is pure creepy" and the others agreed with the Scotsman. They reached the top of a hill and looked out onto the horizon from different angles. Liquid then spoke in a rather shocked tone "Guys, something is coming towards us".

Shadow teleported over to where the objects were and hid in the trees nearby. He gasped at the sight. A girl was leading an army of robotic, human looking and tall soldiers all holding guns, about a hundred in total. Shadow then looked at the girl in confusion.

She looked the same age as the others and probably was. She wore a turquoise top with a darker shade of pants and no shoes. Her skin was very white but her hair was a bright blue and her eyes had no visible iris, pupil or anything, just a turquoise colour there covered where her eyes should be.

Shadow knew the danger and teleported back to the others where he filled them in. They were in slight shock but knew what they had to do. "It will be pointless to even try to run away from then and they will find the others, we stand and fight" said Liquid. They had hidden behind a tall hill in hopes of a surprise attack. Split then added "And I think that we should increase the odds". "We save the others and win" added Shadow. Knight just agreed with them and formed a better shaped sword and a larger mace.

The team then took their positions and waited. The girl and her robot army arrived and stopped them in their tracks. She looked onto the ground and noticed the footprints. She looked up in curiosity and found herself looking a Liquid who was a bit away from her and grinning stupidly. "Why how are you my darling? May I ask who your cavalcade is for" said Liquid in a sarcastic manner and held his hands together while pointing to her. "They are for you and your pathetic group of freaks, curtesy of Magneto" she shot back in a clearly Spanish accent. She then took Liquid by surprise and shot a laser blast from her eyes that matched their colour. Liquid gasped and ducked out of the way.

"Ah, can't handle the best super teen ever, me Camo" she smiled. Liquid grinned at Camo before saying "You should know the expression, united they stand, divided they fall". On cue, Knight jumped off the hill he was standing on and twirled as he landed, taking out five of the robots. The robots armed their guns but soon got caught off guard as Shadow began teleporting here there and everywhere to confuse them. They then noticed Split who then multiplied herself to her maximum number, ten thousand. Herself and clones charged at the robots and taking them on.

Though some of her clones where shot at and thus disappeared, they still had power in numbers. As the three fought the robots, Camo growled and before she could fire another blast, she was shot at by high pressured water which sent her up on top of a hill. She regained her focus and now looked at a shape of water which formed into Liquid. "Is that all you got" the matter changing boy retorted. Camo only grinned and said "I'm called Camo for a reason". No sooner was she done than her body changed colour and then invisible.

Liquid turned himself into a liquid to make the odds fair. Camo could move fast and change her colour even faster which made Liquid hard to land attacks. Aswell, Camo couldn't hit Liquid with either her blasts or physical kicks or punches. The game really was an 'I can't touch you, you can't touch me' situation. Liquid soon though, failed to understand why Camo kept shooting him until it was too late.

He began to feel hot, very hot and was falling to his knees after realising what Camo was up to. She was trying to evaporate him and was working well. He knew if he stayed as a liquid, he would be reduced to nothing so change back to his solid form. Camo took the opportunity and kicked him in the gut off the hill, sending him to the bottom. As Liquid fell to the ground, Camo crawled on all fours down the hill with no problem and seemed to prefer travelling on all fours rather than on two legs. Knight saw this and shouted "Nae, Liquid lad". Knight then did something which surprised himself.

Without even thinking, he formed a bow and had fired an arrow in the direction between Camo and Liquid, who was lying on the floor. Camo had fired another eye blast but that got intercepted by Knight's arrow. She growled and shot a blast at him but Knight forgot all about his shield and raised his hands but only saw the ray bounce off. "Projectiles an' energy resistance, cooldnae dae 'at afair. Thes main be mah unknoon powers" exclaimed Knight.

Split's original form and Shadow looked at him and smiled. "We should get our powers soon Split" grinned the Austrian teleporting boy. Split nodded but didn't know how and neither did Shadow. Camo was backing away from Knight as her powers where useless against the Scotsman.

Camo then held up Liquid's limp body and had a glow in her eyes. Knight had an arrow ready and poised at her. "Let that arrow go and you're going go down from seventeen to sixteen" she sneered. Knight lowered his bow but Shadow gasped and teleported behind them. Like Knight, he didn't think and had grabbed Liquid's body and teleported both him and Liquid away from Liquid and were behind Knight. Shadow grinned as he could never teleport objects before until now anyway.

Split had finished off the robots and her clones had all been destroyed in the process. She picked up a gun and went over to the boys. She felt a surge of power and without thinking, multiplied her and the guns to twenty of each. They set up like a firing squad, armed at Camo. "So I can multiple objects now, awesome" she smiled.

Came growled as Liquid woke up and looked at her along with the others. "You won a battle, so what, we are going to win the war" she yelled and turned invisible again.

Liquid then spoke up "Not this time Camo". He then raised a hand and the other three looked at each other before taking cover. They watched in awe as the moisture from both the ground and air was sucked up and building up until finally, Liquid shot a giant stream of high pressured water in the direction of where Camo was. It didn't matter where she was as the water hit her either way ad sent her flying high into the sky. She screamed as she landed in the jungle, far away.

"She probably survived didn't she" said Split. The others nodded but Knight spoke up "'at is probably but fa cares, we won an' got better powers". "No we didn't win, just won a battle" said Shadow who then continued "This is a larger game than we thought and we are only one side of the board. Camo and probably others like her are the others and we must make sure our moves are ahead". They agreed and Liquid added "Fossil ran away, that is going to be a large mistake isn't it". The others nodded and Shadow teleported them back to the jeep before the drove off to the camp. On the way, they received the same message that Nails, Gas, Sling and Glitch received from Hypnotize. Shadow understood the level of danger and put his foot hard to the floor as they drove as fast as possible to the west where the others were. "Let's hope they are not in trouble" said Split worriedly. The others agreed but knew that something was there and probably something important.

 **Author note: so I think that sums up this chapter. What happened in the west, which is this Camo character and what will she and possible colleges be up to and where is Fossil. Find out in the next chapter.**


	17. Next Wave

**Author note: So last time we checked on in the south and east side on the search for Fossil. Liquid, Shadow, Split and Knight all got their full powers but the green animal whisperer remains hidden. With two locations remaining and Hypnotize having sent out a distress signal, what will this mean for our young heroes?**

 _In the northern section of the island._

Rubble, Raven, Sonic and Hypnotize were definitely moving the slowest out of all the others. They did have Sonic's horse but he could only fit Sonic and Hypnotize. Raven had chosen to fly but Rubble was walking next to the horse. The four were not in the best of spirits but knew the importance of finding their green companion.

"Guys, I know this is important but I am so bored" sighed Raven who flapped his wings lazily. Sonic groaned in agreement, Hypnotize nodded and Rubble just shrugged them off, keeping his grey eyes open for anything.

Raven decided to fly above the trees to try and get a glimpse of anything. He only saw trees, trees, plants, a 4x4 Jeep, some birds… "Wait what" he said aloud. Rubble looked up at him and stopped the horse before saying "Whats up Raven, is it Fossil?"

"No, it's a jeep but it doesn't belong to Shadow" he said as he landed. "How can you tell" asked Sonic who rubbed a sleepy eye and Hypnotize yawned.

"Well, for one it's a Jeep CJ-7 in red and not a Toyota Land Cruiser in olive. Another thing is that Shadow is on the other side of the island. And finally, there are other people driving it" finished Raven. The others looked at each other before asking Raven "How many people". "About four" he replied. "Well let's get ready" grinned Rubble.

The four and the horse hid behind the tree, Hypnotize and Rubble on the right next to a tall cliff, Raven, Sonic and her horse on the left with a stream behind them. They were communicating telepathically through Hypnotize.

Soon, the Jeep arrived and stopped on the track between where they were. Four figures got out, three male and one female. All were probably the same age as the hidden four judging by how they looked but their appearance was also curious. Well, the girl and two of the three guys looked fairly ordinary, that was until they got a proper look at one of them, but the thirdguy was completely different from any of them.

The first girl had black hair and dark brown eyes. She looked completely normal and showed no signs of powers. Like the hero girls, she was fit and slim.

The first boy had electric blue hair and eyes and his fingers kept twitching. The second boy was thin and tall. His hair was dark red as where his eyes. His knees where bent but otherwise his posture was good. They thought that he was like the first girl, which was until they notice that he had extremely long and pointy looking canine. Also, the backs of his legs appeared to have what looked like red scales. The boy next to him was completely different. He was incredibly tall, about a foot taller than Rubble, and had oak brown hair and eyes. His skin looked like a tree's bark with ridges here and there but it was mostly smooth in most places, most notably his face.

The tree looking boy wore only shorts to reveal a six pack. The first boy had a blue shirt and jeans with black shoes. The boy with fangs had a red t shirt and jeans on. The girl wore a shirt with a skirt and a jacket. The boy with fangs then said in a Mexican voice "I can smell them nearby guys, what about you Pierce" he gestured to the black haired boy. "I'm not sure Fang" he said to him in a Texas accent "But somebody is communicating, telepathically". "Just hurry up so I can pound them" said the tree looking boy in a gruff Boston voice. "Calm down Bark, you will get your chance" said the girl with a sparky Northern Irish voice. "Fine I guess your right Zap" said Bark.

They walked on but Sonic accidently squeaked a little, which got her Raven's hand on her mouth, when Fang's legs fused together to form a six metre long tail that resembled that from a snake, and his jeans got a lot shorter too. Zap twirled around at where Raven and Sonic where, but could not see them because of the foliage, Raven retracting his wings and Sonic's horse was hidden over by the stream.

"I think they are here guys" smirked Zap to which the other three grinned evilly. "But it isn't fun when the cowards hide" groaned Bark. Rubble smiled and the four tolled each other their plan before Rubble jumped up high and slammed into Bark, knocking him over and against the cliff face. "Why would I or my friends hide from you idiots" joked Rubble. Zap growled but before she could do anything, she got thrown back next to Bark by one of Sonic's sound blasts. Pierce followed them when Hypnotize kicked him and Fang stumbled over his tail when Raven did the same to him with a flying kick.

The four looked at the fallen others as they gathered themselves together. Zap snarled at Sonic before saying "Sound may travel fast, but lightning always comes before thunder" and no sooner was she finished than she shot a blue electric blast from her hands. Sonic dodged and fired a long blast at Zap which interlocked with Zap's electric one. The two stood there, sweating as their different blast types fought to push the other back.

Raven was about to fly over to help but Fang had wrapped his tail around his leg and pulled him down with a crash. Raven brushed the crash and tail off but was in the air faster as Fang charged at him. Though his tail was long, Fang was not bothered and was slithering as fast as Raven could fly. The two tried to attack the other but it was hopeless as they couldn't get a strike in quick enough.

Pierce and Hypnotize where staring at each other before the two engaged in a mind battle to which Hypnotize discovered that Pierce had the same powers and strength as herself. The fought long but again were too evenly matched to gain the upper hand over the other.

Bark and Rubble where engaged on each other but this fight was different as Rubble was losing. Bark threw punch after punch, all of which overpowered Rubble who was weaker by a long shot. Bark sneered as Rubble's punches and kicks bounced off harmlessly. "Tickles" he sneered before delivering a single punch which threw Rubble against the cliff wall. Before Rubble could regain himself, rocks from the cliff fell on top of him, trapping Rubble.

Bark grinned at his victory and walked away to help his friends. He grabbed Sonic by the head and threw her at Raven who fell out of the sky and landed on top of Hypnotize, knocking her out of the mind match. The three looked up as the other four closed in. "I got a strike guys" grinned Bark. "Well done amigo" laughed Fang "Perhaps some Poison should shut them up for good". He opened his mouth to reveal his fangs dripping with yellow poison. Zap grabbed Raven and Bark held onto his wings as Fang Slithered closer.

Raven struggled uselessly with his free legs. Then something happened unexpected, Raven did without thinking, morphed his feet into an eagle like look. They had the same colour as his skin as they didn't have bird scales but still his skin. However his five toes and foot shrunk and turned into three forward facing toes with a single on the back of each foot. Each toe had a curved, sharp claw on it and Raven growled at Fang who was oblivious to the situation and continued forward. Raven swiped with his left foot at Fang which shot him to the ground with his tail falling on top of him.

Raven then flexed backwards and swiped Zap and Bark with his claws, causing the two to fall backwards. Raven was free and was taking the four on with ease. Sonic helped him with her tremors and Blasts but Raven was levelled up to an unbeatable level. Hypnotise ran over to the rock pile where Rubble was and began to try to free him.

She was trying but then stopped as the rocks began to fall off. She stumbled back away from the pile as the rocks fired off in direction leaving a figure that resembled Rubble except he was taller, had more muscle and his skin looked like rock. "Rubble?" quizzed Hypnotise. "Ya it's me and boy are Bark going to get it so bad" he smiled back, aware of his new appearance. The two ran back to where Raven and Sonic where battling.

Sonic had been thrown back but unharmed by Bark and Raven was twirling and dodging Zap, Fang and Pierce. Bark grinned when he saw Rubble "Here for a rematch" he sneered. Rubble didn't bother to retort and ran at him, swinging punch after punch. This time, his rock skin made his punches harder and stronger and caused Bark actual pain and he had better fighting style. This time Rubble had the upper hand.

Sonic, Raven and Hypnotise had chased Fang, Zap and Pierce into a cavern under the cliff but only saw Fang's tail descend into the darkness. "I can hardly see" moaned Raven and the girls began to agree. Eventually, Sonic lost it and fired a blast a sound blast but found it strange.

She then began a different approach. It bewildered Hypnotise and Raven as Sonic began to walk around the cave system, with her eyes closed and her ears slightly twitching. "What are you doing" asked Hypnotize. "Shush, I can't hear them otherwise" snapped Sonic.

The trio then arrived at the outside and Sonic smiled "They went outside and around, sneaky but isn't that the stream we were by earlier and that is Rubble and Bark meaning..."She didn't finish her sentence and sprinted off to where she saw their prey.

Fang, Pierce and Zap had begun circling Sonic's horse that became frightened and started to kick around in fright. He had been roped to a tree stump so couldn't leave to his fear.

Sonic looked on in terror but before she could move, Raven blocked her with his wings. "Let me threw bird boy" she snapped. "Watch this though" he smirked. He then revealed behind her wings and before her stood something resembling a hippogriff. Sonic watched in awe as the three ran, or in Fang's case slithered, away from the horse towards Bark. Before Sonic or Raven could react, they heard an engine start and saw the four as they drove away.

Sonic then turned to the hippogriff. "How" she began but was cut off as Hypnotize waved a hand and it disappeared. "It was an illusion Sonic, my new powers" smiled Hypnotize. Raven grinned as Rubble walked over to them. However, as he did so, his rock like skin began to fade and he resumed his 'normal' granite grey skin. "So I have eagle feet, Hypnotize can create illusions and Rubble has rock skin. What about you Sonic" asked Raven.

"I already showed you in the caves" she smiled. The other three gave confused expressions as Sonic groaned while she petted her horse. "In the cave, I discovered my powers over sound. Aswell as echo-location, I also have developed hearing and can pick up on different frequencies of sound" she said.

The four then resumed their search for Fossil but thanks to Rubble's new powers, he could run a lot faster, surprisingly. "Guys stop" said Hypnotize all of a sudden. They stopped and waited. "It's the guys on the east, they sound distressed" she said sort of worried. They wasted no time and headed back to camp where they would turn off for the eastern side. As they ran, or flew, Hypnotize sent out a message telepathically to the others to hurry. "I hope they found Fossil and are ok" said Sonic. The others agreed but knew that things were not going to be ok.


	18. Final Powers

**Author note: So all of the sides of the island have been searched and nothing found, well three sides. We now come to the last side and nearing the end of this story of the seventeen young heroes. What will happen? What is so worrying? And what are the remaining powers of the others? Find out now.**

 _The east side of the island._

Scuttle, Crystal, Molten and Ram where the only team without any form of vehicle but it unfazed them. They had only just left the camp and found that where they were going was rather weird. It was jungle, plain, rocky area and streams.

They weren't running but they did make good progress. Ram and Scuttle were taking the lead as they were the fastest with Molten and Crystal at the back to double check the areas the boys looked at.

Molten had been talking to Crystal about the reason for their search, a lot. "I mean seriously, I get that he might have gotten offended by Nails but he should grow a spine. Now because of his incompetence we are out here looking for the idiot" she grumbled. "Relax Molten" smiled Crystal "Fossil isn't an idiot when it comes to nature at least. He probably knew more about the island from when he first saw it than we do now".

"I suppose your right" sighed Molten "Still, he shouldn't have run off". She was still talking when she hit into Scuttle's rear left leg. "Ouch why did you stop" she groaned. But neither Scuttle nor Ram replied, they simply looked to the ground in shock and confusion. The girls were confused at first until they saw the ground.

On the floor were the crushed bodies of scorpions, rhino beetles and hornets, the ones Fossil had, aswell as Fossil's hat. Molten picked up the hat and looked at it. "Guys, is he. You know. Dead?" she asked worriedly. "I don't think so" Ram said with a little joy "Otherwise we would see his blood here. Must have been dragged off somewhere or chased". They continued on in the direction of footprints they found on the forest floor. Molten held onto Fossil's hat just in case.

Crystal was a little confused why and asked "So, you still got his hat. A minute ago you were saying he is an idiot and now you're holding onto a piece of his outfit". This caught Molten off guard and she replied rather surprised saying "Well he is going to need something to cover up the massive bruise on his head I'm going to give him. If he isn't dead that is". Crystal rolled her eyes and looked forwards at the boys.

Molten followed her gaze and saw it was more towards Scuttle then Ram. "So, whatcha think of spider legs" she laughed. Crystal's blush was unnoticed due to her diamond skin but she felt it anyways. She replied to Molten rather off guard "Well, I suppose, I mean he is nice I guess". Molten laughed which got her a shove from Crystal. To most people, touching molten, magma like skin would hurt. That is if you didn't have diamond skin.

Molten groaned as she put Fossil's hat on her head on dropped the lava on her hair and upper hair. She found it quite comfortable and smelled African almost, but natural stank a little.

At the front of the convoy, Scuttle and Ram where having their own fun and the two had become fast friends. They began pushing each other and making fun of the other because of either their horns or legs/venom. Soon though, they came out onto a large open plain.

The four gazed out onto its beauty. It had a tall mountain in the background and was green all over with slight bumps and hills. In the middle was a large lake that was beautifully blue. The birds that flew around where equally amazing. They began to walk slowly into it.

As they did, Scuttle saw something by the lake that was yellow, orange or beige. He squinted to get a better vision and extended his legs for full height. He forgot about the others and scuttled over as fast as he could. Ram was by his side and the girls were not too far behind.

Scuttle looked onto the form and fell to his knees while he retracted his legs. Ram did the same with his horns and put his hands to his face in shame. The girls came over and saw what they saw and gasped. On the edge of the lake was a boy, dressed in a jacket, t shirt and trousers. His green eyes, hair and skin made him recognisable but the blood on his mouth was worse. Fossil was the boy and had been beaten!

Molten looked down at him and shut down her magma skin, as did Crystal with her diamond skin. Molten checked him over for life before saying "He has a heartbeat and is still breathing but something happened to make him in such bad shape". The others pondered for a while, unaware of an impending danger they were soon to face. They had sent a message to Hypnotize about Fossil, unintentionally.

Soon, out of the trees, twelve figures came out, with four being girls and eight being males. The girls were all different. The first looked like Gas in terms of skin, eyes and hair but looked wilder. The second looked normal but kept vibrating. The third had a normal appearance but a green glow in her hands. The forth had clear things jutting out of her back and had a tail with four clear spikes on it. Her skin, eyes and hair were greyish blue.

The males were all different aswell. There were a pair of twins, one had silverfish black and the other had red hair, eyes and skin. Another had brown hair and eyes but otherwise normal. One boy had snow white eyes and hair aswell as frosty blue eyes. Another had 'C' shaped hands and a long tail with a barb on the end. Another was very thin with a thin nose. He had grey-black skin and black eyes. Another had a red glow in his hands to contrast with his blonde hair and blue eyes. The final boy looked perfectly human but had an electric glow in his eyes.

As the four heroes looked and sighed over their unconscious green companion. Then, Ram saw the figures emerge and he grew his horns back out. Scuttle, Crystal and Molten also formed their crystal skin, legs and magma skin. The twelve figures then found themselves joined by Camo, Bark, Fang, Pierce and Zap. "Took you guys long enough" snapped the vibrating girl. "Calm down Dash, we are here now" snapped Zap. Just then, the other heroes arrived to even the odds out, almost.

Sixteen heroes, with and unconscious other, and seventeen villains glared at each other before they charged to a specific villain.

Scuttle charged at the boy with the tail and hands. His hands where actually pincers with sharp claws. His feet had two toes with sharp small claws. His tail was long aswell as flexible. The barb was big and sharp, dripping with green venom. He referred to himself as Sting and the battle between him and Scuttle was odd. It was sort of 'Spider versus Scorpion'. Scuttles legs where immune to Sting's venom and both had equal skill and talent with their limbs.

Crystal had taken on the girl with the spiked, stegosaurus-like tail. She called herself Shard and her spikes where sharp, unbreakable glass. The spikes where on her arms, back and four at the end of her tail. Her spikes could not hurt Crystal but she was nimble and fast so could avoid Crystal's blasts and punches. Aswell, her spikes reflected the lasers off somewhere.

Bark and Rubble, Pierce and Hypnotize, Camo and Split, Zap and Sonic, Fang and Raven where all fighting their opposition. And again they were equal in matching the other.

Shadow took on the tall, thin boy who was known as Shade. He could turn into his shadow and could harm people by their shadow. He could in turn be harmed by a shadow. However, Shadow could teleport faster than Shade could strike.

Nails had been taking on the vibrating girl who was called Dash. She was fast, at everything. She could travel past the sound barrier, could mover any limb fast and so on. Nails was keeping up though as best as she could and that was good enough. Nails was lashing with her nails as best as she could but only landed a few strikes, the same story was with Dash.

Gas and Liquid had tag teamed against the other twins who were strange opposites. The silver twin was called Solid and the red twin was called Plasma and, like the other twins, where powered like their names. Any element in the periodic table and a few alloys, Solid could turn into and control a bit. Plasma could control any form of Plasma and turn into any. The two sets of twins where evenly matched.

The boy who had the glow in his hands and the boy who looked frosted, where taking on Knight and Sling. The frosted boy was named Frost and could shoot ice blasts, naturally. The other boy, named Blast, could throw explosive energy balls or form an energy sword, the same energy as Knight's weapons. Knight was engaged in a sword duel while Sling was flexing his way past Frost's blasts.

Ram was taking on one of the girls with the glowing green hands. She has known as burn and could fire acid blasts. Ram was fortunate on his speed and could avoid her acid; however Ram could never get close enough to her to attack.

Glitch was in a battle as such with the boy with glowing eyes, named Hack. Like Pierce with Hypnotize, Hack had the same powers as Glitch and was using any technology they could control against the other. Aswell, Hack could fire small shocks from his eyes as his powers. Glitch hadn't full developed powers, like some of the others on his side which put them all at a disadvantage.

Molten had her hands full however. She was guarding Fossil from two people. One was intended from her, a boy with brown hair and eyes. He was called Mud and could manipulate, turn into or fire mud blasts. The other girl was trying to attack Fossil and was named Shifter. She could turn into any living animal from her lifetime, all were yellow in colour like her, and was trying to get past Molten. Molten was holding up by for how long she wondered.

Scuttle meanwhile, was being forced by Sting back onto the lake. Scuttle didn't know the depth of the lake but knew it was deeper than his legs could reach. It was also quite wide, taking up most of the space of the plain. Scuttle knew insects were not good swimmers and feared for his insect like legs. Soon though, he turned and ran onto the lake, with closed eyes, away from Sting's tail. Scuttle kept running but found he was not sinking, rather running on the water's surface. Scuttle grinned and then noticed Molten's problem with two villains. He looked back at Sting who was running around the lake's edge towards him. Scuttle smiled at his distance and ran towards Molten.

Molten was distracted by Mud to notice a now lioness morphed Shifter lunging towards Fossil. Before she could land, Scuttle hit her hard with his front leg's soft side that sent her flying away. He then noticed Fossil stir and woke up. "What, where am, what happened" he asked, scratching.

He then ducked as Mud went flying over his head and saw Molten run over to him. She hugged him quick before hitting him on the head saying "You idiot, help us". She handed him his hat and ran over to Mud leaving a bewildered Fossil and Scuttle.

Fossil then turned to see he and Scuttle were cornered by Sting and a yellow tiger circling them. Fossil went to grab his knife but found it missing. "Great" he said sarcastically. Scuttle engaged in another battle with Sting but was more confident and landing his hits harder. Fossil didn't think his fight was fair at all. She could turn into any animal on the planet; he could speak a variety of languages. 'My life is unfair right now' he though.

Nails, Sling, Ram, Glitch, Gas, Molten and Crystal had all found their new powers out in their battles. Nails found she could fire her nails as projectiles. Sling could stretch his body to amazing lengths. Gas could create small spark which could ignite his flammable gases. Glitch could create small amounts of static electricity from his hands. Crystal found she had increased strength, two hundred tons and Molten found out, thanks to Plasma, that she was immune to the effects of fire, radiation and other stuff like that. Ram found he had single, long claw coming from each wrist. Their fights began to tip in their favour.

Fossil was still out of his comfort with Shifter but he found it nice when she jumped into the sky got shot by Sonic. She smiled at Fossil but Zap zapped her, causing her to fall backwards. Molten saw the danger and ran towards Zap. The two began their own fight but Zap's powers were superior somehow to Molten's and soon Zap had the upper hand.

Fossil saw the danger and ran over to the two, with a green glow in his eyes. He ran fast and before Zap could finish Molten off, he ran into her and deflected her attack. The others then saw Zap try another attack at Molten but her attack got intercepted by Fossil. Fossil screamed in agony as her electricity kept hitting Fossil but then something happened. It was considered the most amazing of the seventeen's new powers.

Fossil transformed in five seconds but you could see what happened. His eyes glowed green. His snout grew longer, he grew bigger and he grew a tail, claws and sharp conical teeth. What once stood Fossil now loomed over Zap. "Is that, a dinosaur" stuttered Nails. "A Baryonyx to be exact" corrected Ram, who knew a bit about them.

Zap looked up and saw the eyes and knew it was still Fossil but she didn't care if it was or not. Fossil rumbled a growl at her which caused her to run from him. Bark saw this and ran at Fossil shouting "You're going to be put back in your place you overgrown Lizard".

Fossil was caught off guard as Bark crashed into him and pushed him over. Fossil quickly got up and hit Bark with his tail, sending him over onto the other side of the lake where the other villains where.

Fossil turned back to his human form, somehow with his clothes on. The heroes walked over to their formerly gone companion. "When could you do that" asked Rubble. "Since now" shrugged Fossil. "Well at least we got our some more power" smiled Molten "But you're missing something". She handed him his hat which he took with gratitude. "Alright team, lets finish this once and for all" spoke Shadow. "Team?" quizzed Crystal. "We are, aren't we" said Sling. "Yes we are" they all said in unison. They turned their attention to the villains across the lake.

They all formed their various skins, limbs and claws. Fossil turned back into a Baryonyx and Sonic, Glitch and Hypnotize climbed onto his back. "Let's end this now" yelled Nails, she and Sling lead the team over to the villains with Fossil roaring his roar as the final battle on the island began.


	19. The deciding battle

**Author note: The final battle is about to commence and all our young heroes have their full powers. From amazing strength, wicked horns and claws, fearsome limbs, amazing blast attacks, unusual skin, powers of the mind, control over tech and a cool-ass dinosaur, who will win the age old battle of good versus evil?**

The heroes charged in the direction of the also charging villains to battle. All were anxious to fight as Sling and Nails lead them into battle. The villains were also twitching as they were led by Dash and Frost. As soon as there was only a few feet between them, both teams stopped and glared.

Sonic, Glitch and Hypnotize got off Fossil's back and readied themselves for the battle. Glares and snarls were interrupted by a roar from a now-Baryonyx Fossil. The heroes knew what he meant despite that he couldn't communicate verbally with them as a dinosaur.

They charged at the other at once. Nobody could tell what was happening as flashes of all different colours blurred where they were. Fossil and Shifter were fighting each other, Baryonyx versus Tiger.

Fossil lashed with his claws at Shifter but only tore off some of her yellow fur. Shifter took the advantage and bit into Fossil's green scales into the back of his leg. Fossil roared in pain and tried to shake her off but couldn't reach with his claws, tail or jaws. Fossil then fell on his side, knocking Zap and Fang over. As Fossil lay on his side, Shifter turned from a Tiger to an Elephant. She wrapped her trunk around his neck and began to drag him. Fossil saw the advantage and twisted his body so he was back on his legs. This caught Shifter off guard and caused her to lose grip on his neck. Fossil saw what to do and ran into her, knocking her over. Shifter looked up but only saw Fossil get smaller. As she looked down, were once was a green Baryonyx now stood a green Pachycephalosaurus. Shifter laughed at the small dinosaur still in her Elephant and said to Fossil " _I thought you were going to give me a challenge green boy, but it seems not"_ she sneered. Fossil ignored her comment and charged into her under side as she was still on her side. His thick skull caused her serious pain even for an animal her size. He kept hitting her but soon she got the advantage and kicked him back.

Fossil stumbled back and found himself backed against Nails. "Trade dance partners?" asked Nails as Dash stood before her. Fossil grunted to her and the Pachy jumped over Nails and faced off against Dash while Nails did the same to Shifter. Nails scratched Shifter which no form she could turn into could avoid. Fossil meanwhile, couldn't land a strike on Dash as very few could. Eventually though, Fossil grew bored and decided to finish her off now as she ran around him. He grew in size, large size and caught Dash off guard as she accidentally ran into the leg of an Argentinosaurus. She looked up only for Fossil to reach down with his long neck and pick her up in his jaw. She struggled and said to him "Put me down you idiotic reptile". "I wouldn't have said that if I were you" laughed Sling as he punched Frost in the face. "Why not?" she asked but then found out as Fossil let her go as she plummeted into the lake's water. She was not dead but unconscious at least.

The other villains looked at the giant sauropod and began to retreat only to be stopped as the heroes formed a circle round them. Bark snarled as he had Dash slung over his shoulder. They all looked at the heroes, fire, water, gas, rock, crystal, lasers, claws, poison, horns, fists, sound, irritating brain, venom, a dinosaur and so on. All possible ways they could die or be defeated.

The villains knew they were beat but decided not to be beaten as Bark put it "I will not be beaten by freaks of nature and an overgrown reptile". As if to prove his point, he jumped onto Fossil's back and began to punch the poor dinosaur. Fossil roared angrily and told Hypnotize, telepathically, to not help him, this would be his fight.

Fossil morphed again, this time into an Ankylosaurus and as Bark fell from his height, Fossil took aim and struck him with his club like tail. Before Bark could regain consciousness, he got thrown up into the air by a Lambeosaurus and hit by its tail. Bark growled and ran at the Hadrosaur. Fossil did the same but before he could be hit by Bark, he morphed into a Troodon and slid under his legs and morphed again into a Carnotaurus. He hit Bark with his tail sending him onto the ground. Before Bark could regain consciousness, Fossil bit into his leg and began to flail him around, constantly hitting him onto the ground. Though the bite was nothing for Bark, safe to say being flailed around by a Carnotaurus was not fun and indeed painful. Eventually, Fossil let go but Bark still stood. Fossil morphed into one last dinosaur, a Shunosaurus.

He hit Bark with his spiked club tail and before Bark could get up, Fossil reared up and brought all his weight down onto the tree skinned boy. Bark finally got knocked out and Fossil morphed into his human, clothes and hat intact. "Looks like I win" gasped the green skinned boy.

The other heroes and villains watched and the villains held their hands up in defeat. Fossil morphed into a Baryonyx again and dragged Bark over to the villains. "Well done Fossil" said Molten as she petted his snout. Fossil went from looking like a fierce predator to a puppy as he rolled his eyes and enjoyed the petting.

The rest of the young heroes laughed at Molten and the dinosaur, who then morphed back to a human. Shadow, Nails, Sonic and Glitch brought the horse and vehicles over to the team and they all circled the villains and the now unconscious Bark and Dash.

"Hay, guys, whats happening" asked Ram. The heroes looked onto the villains and saw them being picked up by various coloured lights and carried into a ship. Then, from the ship came Magneto. Fossil growled at him as he turned back into a Baryonyx but was quickly coaxed down by the girls.

"Well done young heroes. I didn't expect you to win" said Magneto before continuing "You defeated my own trained mutant students. That said I never expected a Dinosaur on your team". Fossil was still glaring at him before he could attack, Nails stepped in "Your right, we have our powers and your challenges have been defeated now let us go". "Very well, I am a man of my word" said Magneto "Just to warn you all that I would not cross the paths of my former students in the future, or my path for that matter". He then sent out a signal to the ship above his and a single white light came down upon the heroes. Instead of taking them up in the ship this time, it transported them somewhere to their unknowing.

 **Author note: Sorry if this chapter is short for a finale but fight scenes are hard to make. Also if this chapter was too focused on Fossil then I apologize but I promise that the others will have their future moments.**


	20. Coming home

**Author note: So the young heroes are now away from the island they have been on for like two days. Where they ended up after Magneto's white ray is for this chapter.**

The young heroes where no sooner on the island than that white ray took them away from the island. The seventeen soon were transported off the ground in front of a house. Fossil landed first as a Baryonyx still with the others piling on top of him. "Oh that's right, you guys can't fly" laughed Gas and Raven together.

The others got off Fossil to which Fossil then turned back to his human form. He picked up his fallen hat off the ground. "Where are we" asked Shadow as he walked noticed his Toyota, Nails' bike, Glitch's quad and Sonic's horse. "Ah dunnae lad" quizzed Knight.

Just then, Sonic smiled. "I think I know where we are" she smiled. "Where then" quizzed Nails. Sonic pointed behind them towards a house. Ram looked at it in confusion and was the first to ask "Your point". "That's my house you idiot, we are in New Zealand" groaned Sonic.

The others all said "Ah". All of them retracted their claws, limbs and horns, morphed back to a human and shut off their skin textures. Though Molten, Fossil, Gas, Liquid and Rubble had their odd coloured skin, Sonic assured them it would be alright. They parked up the Toyota, Bike and Quad outside the house off the road as Sonic brought her horse into his stable.

They seventeen then walked towards the front door. One could tell that Sonic was rich. Her house was quite big as was the lawn and there was a fountain outside her house. Sonic knocked on the door, waiting for a reply. The others stood back as to not be rude. Sonic's mother was quick to answer the door and when she saw her girl, called for her husband and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Oh Sonic, you had me worried sick" said her mother. Her father came out and looked at the others cautiously. "Who are these people" he asked. "Oh those are my friends, they helped me out" she smiled and continued "Their names are Nails, Sling, Gas, Liquid, Scuttle, Split, Rubble, Glitch, Molten, Fossil, Shadow, Knight, Hypnotize, Crystal, Raven and Ram". She pointed to each person when she said their name.

"Well don't stand out there, come in, come in" said Sonic's mother. The others obliged and walked into their large, white kitchen. Most sat down on the chairs but Rubble, Ram, Scuttle and Fossil remained standing due there not being enough.

"So, tell me. What happened" asked Sonic's mother and father in unison. They all explained about themselves, Magneto, the other villains and their new powers. The parents were a bit discomforted by the others but let them be for now. "Well I suppose you can all stay here" said Sonic's father.

The others smiled at this and began to sort out the sleeping area. The boys were sleeping in the largest spare room while the girls slept in Sonic's room. To make room in the room, Raven slept upside down with his feet holding onto a bar and he curled up in his soft wings. Scuttle was sleeping while standing on his legs. Fossil had turned into a Troodon and slept on the window sill. The rest slept on either the floor or on the beds.

The girls had no such problem as the bed was large enough for all six of them. That would be if they slept in it at all as they spent most of the night playing games. The boy's room was next to theirs and this annoyed them greatly.

The next morning, the girls sprang down stairs and outside onto the large porch where their parents were up and cooking breakfast. The boys came down one by one, sleepily. Fossil forgot to change back into a human and was still a Troodon. When they came out for breakfast, the boys glared at the girls to which the girls and mother laughed. The father was staring in confusion at the Troodon that began hopping around for breakfast.

Fossil turned back into his human form and he, along with the boys, grabbed their breakfast of cereal, juice, pancakes and a fry. This time there was enough seats and they ate their breakfast in silence. Fossil looked weirdly at the knife, fork and spoon in front of him which didn't go unnoticed by Sonic's mother. "Fossil dear, do you need some help" she asked. "Oh, umm, no I'm not that hungry really" he said lying through his teeth. He was starving but didn't want to be made fun of so he just drank his juice and ate an apple, secretly craving the pork put in front of him.

The team decided to go for a walk down to the meadow. Fossil was still hungry and his stomach began to hurt. To hide the pain, he turned into a Utahraptor and walked alongside the others. They arrived by the meadow which had beautiful flowers, trees and a small stream passing by in the valley.

A tall tree stood in the middle, viewing over the lake, and Fossil walked over, sat down and looked out with tired eyes. "Is he ok" asked Sonic. "It's Fossil, he is slightly odd" smiled Gas and he went down to the lake with the others. That morning, Sonic's mother had bought them swimwear and the group decided to have some fun in the water. Molten, Nails and Split were tanning instead as the others played.

They began a water war which was one on one. Naturally, Liquid was the best and made his talents work. Shadow teleported above the lake and canon balled into it. Sling stretched his legs up and retracted them up faster than he fell to copy Shadow. Rubble created small waves and Scuttle could stand up in or on the water. All in all it was fun for them.

Fossil walked over to the tanning girls and lay down next to them, still as a Utahraptor. His green feathers shinned in the sun and though he was a fierce dinosaur, he still looked pretty according to the girls. Liquid saw Fossil and had a devious plan. He sent a wave in the direction of the sleeping changeling which covered Fossil, Split, Molten and Nails in water.

"Liquid, you are so dead" the girls said but Fossil chirped to them and they sat back down. Still with stomach ache, Fossil turned into a Pteranodon. "What is he up to" quizzed the people in the lake. The lake itself was quite wide and Fossil knew this. Before the others could do anything, he turned from a Pteranodon which was a few metres in the air, into an Iguanodon. As he fell, the others realised what he was up too. The tanning girls had taken cover and laughed at the people in the lake. Only Shadow and Liquid got away, from Fossil landed, sending a massive amount of water on to the others, drifting them onto the lake bank.

"Fossil" they all growled but the five who weren't in the lake laughed at the incident. Fossil let a rumble in his throat off as he still had his stomach ache but did enjoy his bit off fun. He walked on all fours out of the lake towards the girls who had resumed tanning. "Looks like your water tournament has a winner" laughed Molten. "Yes, even the boy who can control water has failed against Fossil" mocked Nails. Fossil had resumed his sleep as an Iguanodon. Liquid and Shadow also laughed along with the others in the lake. The team walked back up from the lake to the house, well Fossil walked anyway as for his canon ball punishment, he had to carry them up to the house as an Argentinosaurus.

"This is brilliant" smiled Sonic as she leaned up against Fossil's neck. Fossil groaned but kept on going. His stomach ache was hurting him now really badly but he decided to carry on. The others were all oblivious to his state as he walked on but he as they neared the house, he began to slow down and panting.

"Hurry up Fossil" encouraged Scuttle. Fossil now had his head held low and his tail was dragging on the ground. They did arrive at the house though and Fossil turned back into his human form. "Ouch, Fossil, let us get off first next time" snapped Nails as she and the others got off the ground from the fall they had when Fossil turned human. "Sorry guys" he moaned. "You ok Fossil" asked Ram. "Sort of, just haven't eaten that much all day" Fossil sighed.

While the others got dressed, Molten took Fossil into the Kitchen for something to eat. She gave him some left over sausages with bread and Ketchup, pancakes and orange juice. The juice he gulped down but then looked at the other stuff and the knife and fork. "Whats wrong green bean" teased Molten.

"Promise you won't laugh" asked Fossil. "I guess so" said Molten a little confused. "Well then, it has been two years since I was in a house and my house skills seem to have vanished" he sighed. "Ok then, let me help you since you saved me from Zap, we call it even" smiled Molten. Molten began her teaching session with Fossil about some of his forgotten House skills, mostly his table skills.

Meanwhile, out the back yard, Crystal was looking out but then had company. "Whatcha doing out here" asked Scuttle. "Oh nothing much, just looking at the views, missing home" sighed Crystal. "Ya, I miss home to" replied Scuttle as he retracted his legs and sat down next to Crystal who had her skin down. "So what do you think is next for this team" asked Crystal. Caught off guard, Scuttle replied saying slightly with a stutter "Well, I think, I mean that we would, you known, not go our own ways. That we form a team". "I hope so too" smiled Crystal "I haven't known you guys for that long but I feel like we have known each other for ages if that makes sense. Aswell I see us as mixed emotions and characters that intertwine so oppositely that it works". "Fair enough" said Scuttle.

"I think we should though discuss this with the team" he then continued. "Yes, yes we should" said Crystal and she placed her head on Scuttle's shoulder. Scuttle froze for a second but eventually let there be peace and quiet.

Scuttle and Crystal called the team into the living room, which was huge, for a discussion. Scuttle and Crystal stood in view of everyone as they sat down on the coach. Yet again, Fossil had no room so turned into a Troodon and jumped onto the arm rest next to Molten and sat down. Not thinking, Molten began to pet Fossil like a cat.

Slightly confused by Molten and Fossil still, Scuttle began "Me and Crystal were talking and I think that since this team should stay together, we should set up a house here in New Zealand". The others smiled at that, well Fossil chirped at it since he can't smile due to lack of lips as a Dinosaur. "Well, we need to have somewhere we can farm" said Glitch, Raven and Sling in accidental unison. "And it has to be secluded from towns, cities and villages. Not much but enough for privacy" added Nails. "Actually, I heard that there has been a mansion in the country recently found that's on sale" smiled Sonic. "Well that was convenient" said Sling.

The girls had gone off on a trip to see their parents when the boys had bought the mansion and a bit off farmland two hours' drive from Sonic's parents house. As they made work on it, fixed it, repainted and redecorated it, Fossil made a find that pleased him greatly. They had bought things for the house and were finished about two weeks before the girls got home.

 **Author note: So finally, the story is finished and I will do a second story about their lives in their new home. Wait and see what comes up and I promise it will be good.**


	21. Extra bit and songs

So I decided, not long after the other chapters, to do this. Basically I will be doing other stories about the seventeen hero's lives after their events with Magneto. So it will include their battles, enemies, love life and something different about some of the heroes (None of them are gay in case somebody was thinking that).

Also, I decided to link what I thought which song matched a character best, out of the seventeen heroes and seventeen villains. If anybody has a better song then I would like to know but these are what I believe are best.

 **Heroes:**

Nails - _Roar_ by Katy Perry

Scuttle – _Can't hold us_ by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis

Gas- _Fireball_ by Pitbull

Liquid- _Wave_ by Mr. Probz

Sonic- _Scream and Shout_ by Will. ft. Britney Spears

Sling- _Boneless_ by Steve Aoki, Chris Lake  & Tujamo

Molten- _Burn_ by Ellie Goulding

Fossil- _Walk the Dinosaur_ by Was Not Was (Or from Ice Age)

Glitch- _Earthquake_ by Labrinth

Raven- _Don't Stop Me Now_ by Queen

Crystal- _Light 'em Up_ by Fall out Boys

Hypnotize- _Salute_ by Little Mix

Knight- _Fighter_ by Christiana Aguilera

Ram- _Keep your Head Up_ by Andy Grammer

Split- _Die Young_ by Kesha

Rubble- _Stronger_ by Kelly Clarkson

Shadow- _The Man_ by Aloe Black

Group Song- _Me and You Against the World_ by Keke Palmer and Max Schneider

 **Villains:**

Dash- _Shut up and Drive_ by Rihanna

Sting- _Disturbia_ by Rihanna

Solid- _Titanium_ by David Guetta ft. Sia

Plasma- _Let it Rock_ by Kevin Rudolf ft. Lil Wayne

Zap- _Run the World_ by Beyoncé

Frost- _This Heart of Ice_ by Nomy

Mud- _Another_ One _Bites the Dust_ by Queen

Shifter- _Animals_ by Maroon 5

Hack- _I love Rock 'n' Roll_ by

Fang- _Dynamite_ by Taio Cruz

Shard- _Trouble_ by Iggy Azalea ft. Jennifer Hudson

Pierce- _Cooler than Me_ by Mike Posner

Bang- _Blow_ by Kesha

Burn- _Writings on the Wall_ by Sam Smith

Camo- _Black Widow_ by Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora

Bark- _Stronger_ by Kanye West

Shade- _Demons_ by Imagine Dragons

Group Song- _Monster_ by Fifth Harmony

Also not that each hero goes in the same order as their respective villain. Also the name of the next story is 'Home life'. As for the songs, they were chosen by how I felt on either the characters powers or their personality; the personalities of some characters will be explained in other stories. So if you think that these heroes only ended their story, in truth it has only begun.


End file.
